No meio de algum lugar
by MarcelleBlackstar
Summary: COMPLETA: Sirius reaparece no Canadá sem memória, e a única pessoa que o ajuda esconde um segredo que pode ser a sua salvação ou destruição. Entre ataques, fugas, descobertas e um romance, ele se envolve numa intricada trama. :CONTÉM SPOILERS DE O
1. Apresentação & Prólogo: Atrás do Véu

NO MEIO DE ALGUM LUGAR   
Apresentação   
  
NOTAS DA AUTORA   
  
N/A1. Eu pensei em classificar essa fic como Universo Alternativo, mas acho que enquanto a J.K. não revelar o que exatamente aquele véu esconde, podemos imaginar o que quisermos, por isso, eu não acho que essa fic seja UA.  
  
N/A2. Gostaria de dedicar essa fic principalmente a minha mãe, que sempre me incentivou a ler e a escrever, mas também gostaria de dedicar essa fic para minhas grandes cobaias e amigas Aline, Aninha, Carlinha e Harue. Obrigada pelo apoio e pelos comentários.  
  
RESUMO: Sirius reaparece no Canadá sem memória, e a única pessoa que o ajuda esconde um segredo que pode ser a sua salvação ou destruição. Entre ataques, fugas, descobertas e um romance, ele se envolve numa intricada trama. Fic pós OdF.   
  
GÊNERO: Suspense/Romance  
  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagens, elementos e trama dos livros da série Harry Potter não me pertencem. O resto, é tudo meu.

Prólogo 

ATRÁS DO VÉU

Durante um longo tempo, só houve escuridão. Não conseguiu enxergar nem mesmo seu próprio corpo, e ele quase acreditou que fazia parte daquela escuridão. Ao lado dele, ouviu vozes sussurrantes, e pediu por ajuda, mas ninguém apareceu, e ele se cansou de gritar.

Subitamente, ouviu vozes vindas de muito longe, mas que, aos poucos, se aproximavam. À medida que elas se aproximavam, uma luz crescia em sua direção, até que a luz fez com que fechasse seus olhos de tão forte que era.

Aos poucos, porém, a luz foi diminuindo, até que ele pôde ver que eram duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher. O homem era baixo, tinha cabelos escuros e desarrumados, e olhos castanhos. A mulher era ruiva, tinha olhos verdes, e um sorriso tranqüilo. Ele arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

-x-x-x-

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, não se lembrou de nada do que havia acontecido antes. No começo, até pensar foi difícil, já que as palavras não conseguiam se formar em sua mente, então ele se levantou. 

Não sabia onde estava, só sabia que era um lugar frio e cinza. Tentou dar um passo, mas era preciso ter muita força para lutar contra o vento forte, então ficou somente em pé, até que o frio começou a dominar seu corpo, e ele percebeu que teria que se mexer para não congelar. 

Ele deu um passo, mas não havia chão, e caiu no ar até alcançá-lo. O contato do solo com seu rosto fez com que ele tomasse consciência de que onde quer que tivesse estado antes, havia se machucado muito.

Novamente, ele se levantou, sentindo-se muito cansado dessa vez. Parou para tomar fôlego, e enquanto isso, ouviu um barulho de motor, mas não se moveu. O que aconteceu em seguida foi muito rápido. Viu duas luzes se aproximarem rapidamente em sua direção, e desmaiou.


	2. Capítulo 01: Reflexos

N/A1: Contrariando alguns comentários pessimistas... Capítulo 1 no ar!  
  
  
  
1. REFLEXOS   


_"A solidez da terra, monótona,  
parece-nos fraca ilusão.  
Queremos a ilusão do grande mar  
multiplicadas em suas malhas de perigo"_  
  
Cecília Meireles  


Elinor colocou a última caixa dentro da picape vermelha com fúria. Detestava dirigir, e aquela seria uma longa viagem. Nem pensou em ir de avião. Detestava dirigir, mas detestava mais ainda depender dos outros.  
  
Ela entrou no carro, deu a partida, e deixou a cidade de Chicago sem sentir remorsos. Estava deixando para trás seis anos, seis anos que ela considerava, agora, um total desperdício. Não iria sentir saudades de Chicago por nenhum segundo do restante de sua vida, nem de tudo o que deixou para trás.  
  
Lembrou-se de Christopher, seu ex-marido, com um sorriso sarcástico. Quando aceitou casar-se com ele, pensou estar se libertando de uma vida terrível ao lado de seu padrasto, mas o que aconteceu nos seis anos seguintes provou o que ela suspeitava. Nunca deveria agir por um impulso.   
  
Pouco mais de nove meses depois de ter se casado, seu padrasto morreu, mas ela estava presa a um casamento. Na época, claro, não percebeu, mas anos depois, quando começaram as discussões por causa das diferenças entre eles, e Elinor quis ir embora, ficou claro que ela havia saído de uma prisão para entrar em outra.  
  
Na auto-estrada, Elinor acelerou mais ainda. Não valia a pena perder tempo pensando no passado. Tinha um futuro pela frente, um futuro ainda indeterminado para ela.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
À medida que Elinor se aproximava do Canadá, o clima também mudava, ficando cada vez mais frio, o que não era anormal naquelas regiões, ainda mais naquela época. Era começo de fevereiro de 1997, e a estrada para Vinley* estava deserta por causa da forte nevasca que caía.  
  
Era difícil manter o controle do carro naquela situação. A neve cobria o vidro, e o pára-brisa não conseguia manter a visibilidade por muito tempo. A única coisa que Elinor poderia fazer era procurar um hotel e esperar a tempestade passar.   
  
Ela bufou, impaciente. Já que tinha que voltar para seu antigo lar, quanto mais cedo chegasse, melhor. Não queria que os vizinhos a encarassem com curiosidade, e ficaria muito aliviada se seu retorno à cidade passasse despercebido, mas Elinor não era ingênua a esse ponto. Assim que chegasse à sua antiga casa, os vizinhos começariam a falar, o que já a irritava antes mesmo que isso acontecesse. E para piorar, o carro parou de funcionar no meio da estrada.  
  
- Ótimo! - Elinor exclamou, com sarcasmo, desligando e saindo do carro com raiva - Perdida no meio do nada...  
  
Elinor levou a mãos aos olhos, para impedir que a neve atrapalhasse sua visão, olhou para os dois lados da estrada, tentando ver a luz de algum carro, mas estava sozinha, e começando a sentir frio, voltou para o carro para se aquecer. Quando estava abrindo a porta do carro, porém, viu uma luz vermelha piscando fracamente a alguns metros de distância do carro.   
  
Era um pequeno restaurante de beira de estrada. Dentro, empilhadas em frente a uma porta de saída de emergência, havia mesas que deveriam ficar do lado de fora em dias ensolarados, mas dentro do lugar, só tornava o espaço menor. As mesas que ficavam perto das janelas estavam com os forros sujos e remendados, e na mesa havia várias marcas de copo.   
  
Apesar da repugnância que sentia ao lugar, Elinor sentou-se na mesa mais longe da porta, de costas para duas garçonetes com aparência descuidada e que conversavam animadamente antes de Elinor entrar, calando-se assim que a mulher entrou. Elas analisaram a recém-chegada com o olhar, tentando encontrar nela alguma familiaridade com um dos moradores da região, e procurando alguma outra forma de identificá-la quando não encontraram em Elinor nenhum traço de qualquer uma das famílias que morassem ali.  
  
- Afinal, vocês vão me atender ou não? - Elinor resmungou entre dentes, sem virar-se para as mulheres, mas sentindo que elas a observavam, e bastante incomodada com isso.  
  
As duas trocaram olhares, e uma delas, com mechas de cabelo saindo do chapéu da farda, óculos que escorregava do nariz e um olhar de despeito foi atender Elinor.  
  
- O que a senhora deseja?   
  
- A que distância isso aqui está de Vinley? - ela deixou evidente o desprezo que sentia pelo lugar quando evitou dizer o nome do restaurante, mas a garçonete não se intimidou.  
  
- Vinley fica a menos de duas horas de distância. - ela respondeu olhando ofendida para Elinor antes de repetir a pergunta, com desânimo - O que a senhora deseja?  
  
- Oh, acho que nada do que você me oferecer poderá me agradar. - Elinor disse com um sorriso simpático que não enganou a mulher. Ela abriu a bolsa, e retirando uma nota de dez dólares canadenses, se levantou e saiu do restaurante procurando algo em sua bolsa.  
  
A garçonete olhou para Elinor com desagrado, e comentou com a colega.  
  
- Que mulher terrível! Se não queria nada, porque entrou?  
  
- Ela deve estar muito apressada para dirigir com toda essa neve. - a outra garçonete disse com despreocupação - Nem sei como ela conseguiu fazer o carro funcionar! - ela acrescentou ao ver o carro voltar para a estrada.  
  
- Espero que o carro dela quebre outra vez, e que ela não encontre socorro por umas três horas. - ela disse com despeito, antes de fechar os olhos e sorrir para a outra mulher - Mas o que você estava falando do Brian mesmo?  
  
E enquanto as duas garçonetes retomavam a conversa interrompida por Elinor, a mulher dava a partida no carro e continuava a viagem.  
  
À medida que Elinor se aproximava de Vinley, a neve caía mais fraca. O carro agora ia a alta velocidade, e a mulher não estava mais preocupada em observar a estrada, por isso, quase não conseguiu parar o carro a tempo de impedir que batesse em um borrão.  
  
- Porcaria! - Elinor resmungou enquanto saía do carro, nervosa. Por causa de um idiota que havia atravessado a estrada sem olhar para os lados, ela teria que ir para o hospital da cidade, e antes que o médico pudesse dizer que ela havia atropelado mais um bêbado, a cidade toda saberia que ela estava de volta.  
  
A porta do carro bateu violentamente enquanto Elinor caminhava com passos pesados. Em frente ao carro estava o corpo de um homem inconsciente, mas ela desviou o olhar do homem para algo que brilhava a alguns centímetros de seus pés. Ela se ajoelhou, e retirando a pouca neve que cobria parte do objeto, viu que era um espelho. Elinor tirou a luva, e seus dedos longos e finos tocaram o objeto prateado.   
  
Assim que ela tocou no espelho, o mundo ao redor foi-se escurecendo, até tudo estar encoberto pela escuridão. Como se ela estivesse numa grande sala de cinema vazia, com a diferença de que era como se participasse da cena, viu surgir a imagem de um homem caindo em direção a um arco, um homem de cabelos longos, com um sorriso no rosto, mas um olhar de surpresa e pasmo. Enquanto o homem caía, a imagem dele foi clareando, porém, antes de desaparecer totalmente, outra imagem surgiu, a de um rapaz de despenteados cabelos escuros, com uma visível cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa. Ele olhava ansioso para alguma coisa em suas mãos, e como se alguém adivinhasse o que Elinor queria saber, ela viu que o rapaz segurava um pequeno espelho idêntico ao que estava em sua mão, ao mesmo tempo em que ele falava.  
  
"Sirius" ele disse, e acrescentou depois de esperar por alguns momentos "Sirius Black", a imagem do homem caindo ficando mais nítida toda vez que o rapaz dizia o nome. Elinor sentiu a angústia do rapaz, o desejo de poder impedir que o homem atravessasse o arco, mas ela não podia fazer nada, e no mesmo instante que o homem entrou no arco, o rapaz jogou o espelho no chão com fúria, quebrando-o.  
  
Elinor fechou os olhos, assustada, e quando os abriu novamente, não viu mais o rapaz ou o homem, mas sim, sua própria mão segurando o espelho. Ela ficou ali, sentada, olhando aturdida para o espelho, tentando guardar em sua mente tudo o que havia visto, e tentando entender o que significava. A mulher levantou-se lentamente, com a testa franzida e, contra a sua vontade, chorando por causa da angústia que o rapaz sentia. Ela balançou a cabeça passando a mão com fúria pelos olhos, sentindo-se uma estúpida por não se controlar. Então ela viu o homem caído no chão, lembrando-se que deveria ter o atropelado. Esquecendo do que havia acontecido, ela caminhou o mais rápido possível até o homem.   
  
O rosto dele estava virado para o lado, o que facilitou para Elinor checar a pulsação no pescoço, e certificar-se de que o homem estava vivo. Com cuidado, ela girou o corpo do homem para ver a gravidade dos ferimentos, mas quando o fez, soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, e levou a mão à boca enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam. O homem que estava caído na estrada, em frente ao seu carro, era o mesmo homem que apareceu em sua visão.  
  
  
*Vinley: cidadezinha pequena, com população de 35.000, localizada em um dos lugares mais frios do Canadá, e existente somente na minha imaginação, até onde eu saiba.  
  
  
N/A2: Obrigada pelas rewiews! Não esperava tantas só com o prólogo... Manza, realmente, eu já tinha postado o prólogo, para ver a "aceitação dos leitores", se eu não estava perdendo tempo escrevendo bobagem... Mas eu mudei umas coisinhas, como a capa, e o nome da PO, que seria Clear, mas eu mudei para Elinor (se alguém se lembrou de Jane Austen, não é simplesmente mera coincidência)  
  
N/A3: Sobre as atualizações, eu pretendo atualizar de 15 em 15 dias (uma semama um capítulo de No Meio de Algum Lugar, na outra, Em Meio à Esperança, pelo menos na teoria), mas quando eu tiver terminado a fic, passarei a atualizar toda semana (eu estou escrevendo o capítulo 5, então estou na metade da fic, não planejo escrever uma história comprida).  



	3. Capítulo 02: Memória

2. MEMÓRIA  
  
  
  
Acordar nunca foi tão difícil para ele quanto daquela vez. Quando abriu os olhos, as imagens estavam fora de foco, e ele sabia que se não estivesse deitado, teria caído no chão com o primeiro passo. Deixou-se ficar deitado até que conseguiu ver que estava num quarto, notando que não deveria ser usado há anos por causa do papel de parede bege que estava descascado. Ele se sentou, observando que ao lado da cama havia uma cadeira de balanço, e sobre ela, uma manta. Alguém deveria ter cuidado dele, mas quem? Lembrava somente de alguma coisa se aproximando rapidamente, e exceto por isso, não lembrava de mais nada.   
  
De quem seria aquela casa? Ele levantou-se da cama quando estava mais forte, e saiu do quarto caminhando em passos incertos, parando próximo à escada quando ouviu uma voz. Por um instante, não as entendeu, mas logo entendeu o que elas significavam, como se sempre soubesse o que elas traduziam.  
  
  
  
-... sei o que estou fazendo! - a mulher disse com impaciência - Conversamos melhor depois, okay?   
  
Quando a conversa terminou, ele pensou em voltar para a cama, talvez não devesse ter escutado, mas antes que pudesse voltar, a mulher entrou na sala e o viu próximo à escada.  
  
- Oh, você acordou! - ela disse, sorrindo - Como está?  
  
Ela olhava para ele com amabilidade, e ele se perguntou se ela o conhecia.  
  
- Eu... erm... eu estou bem, só com um pouco de dor de cabeça. - ele disse, estranhando a gentileza da mulher.  
  
- Isso é normal, já que eu quase atropelei você. - ela disse com um olhar divertido - Você tem sorte de nada grave ter acontecido, mas mesmo assim, se você for uma pessoa cuidadosa e meticulosa, você provavelmente irá me processar. - ela disse enquanto subia a escada, sem aparentar nervosismo ou preocupação - Eu estava dirigindo rápido demais para um dia com neve, se bem que antes será melhor ligar para sua família, devem estar preocupados com você. Pode usar o telefone à vontade, está na sala de visitas, é a porta do lado esquerdo da escada.  
  
Ela pegou a mão dele, indicando onde ficava a sala, e ele estremeceu ao toque gelado da mão da mulher, ficando surpreso ao ver que ela estava disfarçando o nervosismo, mas fingiu ignorar quando ela voltou-se para ele, esperando a resposta, olhando com expectativa quando ele demorou a responder. Ele abaixou a cabeça, fugindo do olhar interrogativo da mulher.  
  
- Eu não tenho família. - ele disse rapidamente, e voltou o olhar para a mulher. Não poderia ignorar o que estava acontecendo - Na verdade, não sei se tenho família. Eu não me lembro de nada.  
  
- Oh, meu Deus! - a mulher caminhou para trás, horrorizada, mas antes que ele pensasse que ela estava com medo dele, ela continuou - Foi por minha culpa, eu devo ter atropelado você, devo ter acertado a sua cabeça... Ah, meu Deus, o que eu fiz! - ela levou a mão aos cabelos loiros com desespero, desviando o olhar dele.  
  
- Calma, não foi sua culpa. - ele disse, tocando no ombro dela, tentando tranqüilizá-la - Eu não me lembrava de nada antes de desmaiar. E, de qualquer forma, você não me acertou.  
  
- Tem certeza?! - a loira perguntou, piscando rapidamente - Mas... - ela hesitou, escolhendo as palavras antes de falar num murmúrio - Antes de desmaiar, você me disse o seu nome.  
  
- Meu nome?! - os olhos arregalados transmitiam toda a surpresa dele. Se antes de ser atropelado pela mulher mal conseguia pensar, como poderia ter dito o seu nome? Talvez não estivesse tão desmemoriado quanto pensava. Talvez tudo estivesse em sua cabeça, esperando que ele encontrasse um modo de se lembrar de tudo. - Como eu...  
  
- Sirius Black. - a mulher disse, olhando com atenção para ele, percebendo que Sirius não se sentia à vontade para perguntar algo que obviamente deveria saber.  
  
- Sirius... - ele repetiu, encontrando no som daquela palavra uma familiaridade que não havia sentido até aquele instante - É, esse é meu nome! - ele disse com um sorriso de orgulho pelo primeiro pedaço de sua vida que ele se lembrava - Mas, me desculpe, eu não lembro do seu...  
  
- Ora, e seria espantoso se você soubesse! - os olhos dela brilhavam astutos como uma águia - Não conhecia você até hoje! - ela cruzou os braços, apoiando o corpo sobre o corrimão que levava à escada, sorrindo com simpatia.  
  
- O que foi? - a mão dela tocou a de Sirius com preocupação - Se lembrou de alguma coisa?   
  
Sirius olhou fixamente para ela, com espanto. Por um segundo, havia se lembrado de alguma coisa, mas tão rapidamente a lembrança surgiu, desapareceu.  
  
- O seu nome... - ele disse lentamente, enquanto a mulher afastou a mão, e seu rosto empalideceu - Você ainda não me disse.  
  
- Oh, é só isso?! - ela disse, soltando uma gargalhada - Pensei que você fosse uma espécie de mágico e tivesse adivinhado meu nome! Eu me chamo Elinor Bennet. - ela esfregava a mão enquanto falava, mas assim que terminou, estendeu-a para Sirius.  
  
Sirius olhou cauteloso para a mão, e sem saber o que fazer, tocou os dedos dela. Elinor o encarou como se estivesse em transe, mas antes que o toque pudesse se prolongar, ela se afastou.  
  
- Sabe, acho que você deve ir para a delegacia, talvez sua família esteja procurando você. - ela colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha, e virou-se em direção a um quarto, mas parou ao chegar na porta - Tem toalha no banheiro, e roupas limpas no armário. É melhor vestir roupas quentes, pode esfriar quando anoitecer.  
  
Elinor entrou no que deveria ser seu quarto, e Sirius voltou para o que estava quando acordou. Não teve dificuldade para encontrar o banheiro, e foi tomar banho.   
  
Era engraçado como ele se lembrava como agir em certas situações, e para outras não fazia a menor noção. Aquela era uma delas. Não lembrava exatamente como podia tomar banho, mas não teve dificuldade em descobrir como. Foi a mesma sensação que teve quando ouviu Elinor falar. No começo, não entendeu o que as palavras significavam, só que à medida que escutou ela falar, lembrou-se do significado delas.  
  
Depois de banhado, vestiu as roupas, que couberam perfeitamente, e depois desceu. Elinor já o esperava, próximo à porta, calçando as luvas.  
  
- As roupas serviram?  
  
- Sim, ficaram ótimas. - ele respondeu, descendo os últimos degraus.  
  
- Eram do meu padrasto, ele era da sua altura, mais ou menos. Está agasalhado? - Sirius respondeu com um meneio de cabeça - Então vamos.  
  
Não nevava, mas os restos da neve do dia anterior ainda estavam nos lados da estrada, menos perigosa do que quando Elinor dirigia para Vinley. Nenhum dos dois conversavam. Elinor estava atenta à estrada, e Sirius olhava a vista, distraído, até que teve a sensação de estar sendo seguido.  
  
- O que foi? - a tensão de Sirius não passou despercebida a Elinor - Reconheceu alguma coisa?  
  
- Não, nada. - ele virou o rosto para a mulher, mas ainda estava intrigado com aquela sensação de estar sendo seguido.   
  
A estrada estava deserta, não havia nenhum outro carro além do de Elinor, e Sirius já estava desistindo quando viu, no espelho, uma pessoa montada em uma vassoura, voando atrás deles. Isso era estranho o bastante, mas o fato dele achar isso normal assustou-o muito mais do que ver alguém voando numa vassoura, e ele poderia ficar olhando para aquela cena não fosse a voz de Elinor o chamando.  
  
- Sirius?! Sirius, algum problema? - ela perguntou quando ele a encarou - Você está pálido como um fantasma!  
  
- Eu... - ele começou, mas parou. O que ela pensaria se dissesse que tinha visto alguém voar numa vassoura? -... só estou ansioso. Espero que consigam descobrir alguma coisa sobre mim.  
  
- Claro que ele vai encontrar alguma coisa, você talvez more aqui e tenha se perdido na neve, sua família já deve ter ido falar com o delegado.  
  
Elinor falava, mas Sirius não ouvia. Continuava procurando algo no céu, e só desistiu quando o carro parou e Elinor falou novamente.  
  
- Chegamos.  
  
Eles entraram na delegacia de polícia, Sirius atrás de Elinor, nervoso e ansioso com o que iria descobrir. Queria encontrar sua família, apesar de não se lembrar de nada, era como se escutasse alguém o chamar.  
  
- Bom dia, gostaríamos de falar com o delegado, por favor. - ela perguntou para um policial que estava saindo.  
  
- Do que se trata?  
  
- Eu encontrei esse homem na estrada, ele está perdido.  
  
- Como assim? - o policial perguntou, quase rindo - Ora, pergunte para ele de que cidade ele veio, e o coloque num ônibus de volta para lá!  
  
O policial se afastou, mas Elinor o segurou pelo braço bruscamente.  
  
- Não estou falando disso. Ele não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu na vida dele antes do dia de ontem.  
  
Elinor olhava fixamente para o policial, que engoliu em seco.  
  
- Vou ver se o delegado está ocupado.  
  
O policial se afastou, e Elinor se voltou para Sirius.  
  
- Desculpe se pareci rude, mas eu conheço o pessoal dessa cidade, passaríamos o dia inteiro aqui antes de falar com alguém.  
  
Sirius concordou com a cabeça, e pouco depois, o policial voltou.  
  
- O delegado quer ver vocês.  
  
Sirius e Elinor seguiram o policial até a sala do delegado. Estranhamente, ele estava calmo quando encarou o delegado, um homem em torno de trinta anos, loiro, um pouco mais baixo que ele. O olhar dele era paciente, e o delegado mais parecia um padre que um policial.  
  
- Bom dia, o policial Parrow disse que um de vocês está com um problema...  
  
- Sou eu. - Sirius adiantou-se - Não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu antes do dia de ontem.  
  
- Nada antes de ontem, não é? - Sirius concordou - Muito bem... Qual é a sua primeira lembrança?  
  
Elinor não tinha combinado com ele sobre o que falar, mas Sirius havia decidido que não falaria nada sobre o "atropelamento".  
  
- Eu me lembro de ter acordado, e andado perdido na neve. Estava quase desmaiando quando Elinor, a senhora Bennet, me encontrou.  
  
- Senhora Bennet... - o delegado disse calmamente, olhando para Elinor - Faz muito tempo que não a vejo por aqui... - o delegado se acomodou na cadeira, olhando com interesse para Elinor.  
  
- Estava nos Estados Unidos, com meu marido, mas nos divorciamos e voltei. Quando estava voltando, vi um homem desmaiar no meio da estrada. Parei o carro e fui até ele, ele estava quase desmaiando, perguntei o nome dele, e ele me disse antes de desmaiar. Se chama Sirius Black. - a mulher respondeu o mais resumidamente possível, sem esquecer de nenhum detalhe. Podia não ser a verdade exatamente, mas se Sirius não queria acusá-la de atropelamento, ela não o impediria.  
  
- Você se lembra do seu nome? - o delegado perguntou calmamente. Se tinha ficado surpreso, escondeu muito bem.  
  
- Não exatamente. Elinor disse que eu falei antes de desmaiar, mas eu não me lembro disso.  
  
- Entendo...  
  
Sirius se adiantou, supondo que o delegado duvidava dele.  
  
- Não estou querendo dizer que esse não é meu nome, senhor. De tudo o que me aconteceu nas últimas horas, essa é - ele hesitou, pensando no que quase havia lembrado quando tocou em Elinor, mas continuou, decidido - essa é a única coisa que eu sei que me pertence. Posso garantir que meu nome é Sirius Black.  
  
O delegado encarou Sirius, sem aparentar dúvida ou crença nele.  
  
- Bem, se você está tão certo disso, acho que posso checar nos arquivos de pessoas desaparecidas se seu nome consta lá. Parrow, você pode olhar para mim, por favor.  
  
- Estou indo.  
  
O policial saiu, e Sirius olhou para Elinor com expectativa, sem conseguir disfarçar o nervosismo.  
  
- Viu? Logo vão encontrar sua família. - ela sorriu, tentando tranqüilizá-lo.  
  
Demorou quase uma hora para que o policial voltasse, com uma pasta na mão.  
  
- Não há nenhuma queixa de desaparecimento de alguém chamado Sirius Black. A única coisa que eu achei foi o desaparecimento de um Robert Black há vinte e seis anos. Trouxe a pasta do caso, talvez seja algum parente.  
  
A frustração dominou Sirius enquanto o policial falava, e Elinor tocou o ombro dele, tentando passar força de vontade e esperança.  
  
- Está tudo bem, isso não quer dizer que você não vai encontrar sua família. Não é, delegado?  
  
- Claro, senhora Bennet. Talvez você seja de uma cidade vizinha, eu vou investigar isso. - ele disse calmamente, mas quando continuou, falou em tom imperativo - Enquanto isso, você deve procurar um médico, senhor Black. Ele vai examinar sua amnésia e indicar um tratamento que o ajudará a se lembrar de tudo o mais rápido possível.  
  
- Nós iremos ao hospital pela manhã. - Elinor respondeu em tom ofendido - Tenha uma boa noite, delegado.  
  
- Obrigado por me ajudar. - Sirius acrescentou, um pouco encabulado com a atitude de Elinor, e eles saíram da delegacia.  
  
- Eu sinto muito, Sirius. - Elinor disse depois que eles entraram no carro - Eu sei que isso era muito importante para você, mas não desista. Logo você vai encontrar a sua família.  
  
Sirius concordou com a cabeça, tentando se sentir melhor, mas sem sucesso. Aquela sensação de que alguém precisava dele com urgência o dominava, e antes que pudesse se calar, estava contando o que sentia para Elinor.  
  
- Eu estou um pouco decepcionado, pensei que ia descobrir quem eu sou... Pode parecer imaginação, mas eu sinto que alguém precisa de mim. Eu só queria poder ajudar essa pessoa.  
  
Elinor concordou com a cabeça, e ficou em silêncio, olhando para a estrada antes de responder.  
  
- Nós vamos descobrir quem você é. Eu prometo.  
  
A determinação com que Elinor disse essas palavras tranqüilizou Sirius, e pela primeira vez, ele acreditou que conseguiria descobrir quem ele era.  
  
- Eu também queria agradecer por você não ter contado sobre o acidente com o carro. - ela olhou para Sirius, desviando olhar da estrada por um instante.  
  
- Você me ajudou levando para a sua casa sem saber nada sobre mim. Eu poderia ser um assassino, mas você cuidou de mim. Deve ter sido difícil me levar para o quarto subindo pela escada.  
  
- Oh, não foi tão difícil. - ela respondeu, indiferente, e pouco depois, eles chegaram na casa de Elinor.  
  
Os dois entraram na casa, e Elinor perguntou.  
  
- Está com fome? - antes que Sirius respondesse, ela continuou - Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos, se quiser ver tv, ou ler algum livro, está bem.  
  
Sirius e Elinor entraram na casa, ela foi para a cozinha, e ele foi para uma estante, observando os livros.  
  
- É uma pena o delegado não ter podido ajudar. - Elinor gritava da cozinha enquanto pegava na despensa alguma coisa para o jantar - Pelo menos ele vai ficar atento, e vai verificar em outras delegacias, talvez elas tenham sorte, e amanhã vamos para o médico, ele estava certo, deveríamos ter ido para o hospital antes de qualquer coisa.  
  
Sirius, porém, não estava atento ao que a mulher dizia. Ele não sabia explicar, talvez fosse instinto, mas ele sentia-se observado. Era a mesma sensação de quando estava indo com Elinor para a delegacia, só que ao contrário da vez anterior, sentia que algo estava prestes a acontecer.   
  
- Sirius?! - Elinor disse da cozinha, e como ele não respondeu, ela saiu segurando uma caixa de leite - Sirius?!  
  
No instante que ela falou, uma luz verde inundou todo o lugar, impedindo que Sirius alcançasse Elinor, mas a luz não durou mais que um segundo, e quando ele pôde ver novamente, ela ainda estava parada, como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
- Você não viu? - ele perguntou, numa mistura de espanto e medo - Não viu a luz?  
  
- Que luz?! - ela perguntou, se aproximando dele - Não vi nada de estranho, de que luz você está falando? - ao ver o olhar assustado de Sirius, ela continuou - Sirius, você está me assustando. De que luz você está falando?  
  
- Dessa luz. - ele respondeu, apontando para alguma coisa atrás dela.  
  
Quando Elinor se virou, ela deixou a caixa de leite cair, assustada com o que via. Uma luz verde percorria a casa numa fina linha reta, circundando todos os objetos da casa, que ficavam iluminados pela mesma cor verde depois que eram atravessados.  
  
Sem se virar, Elinor deu alguns passos para trás até sentir seu corpo tocar o tórax de Sirius, com medo do que estava acontecendo. A luz estava se aproximando, mas antes que ela os alcançasse, Sirius puxou Elinor, abriu a porta e, abraçado a ela, se jogou para fora.  
  
- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! - ela perguntou, indignada, mas se calando ao observar o céu.  
  
Uma caveira brilhava mais forte que qualquer estrela. Da boca dela, como se estivesse viva, uma cobra saía, tentando atacar tudo o que encontrava em seu caminho. 


	4. Capítulo 03: Razões

3. RAZÕES 

Sirius olhava paralisado para a cobra. Já havia visto aquela imagem antes, mas ele não estava animado com a lembrança de algo do seu passado, pelo contrário. Aquela cobra verde no céu fez ele preocupar-se com o que aconteceria a partir de agora, embora ele não soubesse exatamente o que iria acontecer. 

- Que coisa é aquela? - Elinor sussurrou lentamente, apontando para o céu. 

Montados em vassouras, cerca de dez pessoas, com o rosto coberto por uma máscara e usando um capuz negro, voavam ao redor da cobra. 

- Eles estão aqui por minha causa. - Sirius disse ainda olhando para a cobra, evitando olhar para Elinor - Eu os vi seguindo o carro hoje à tarde, quando estávamos indo para a delegacia. 

- Sirius, você conseguiu?! - Elinor arregalou os olhos com surpresa - Você se lembrou?! 

- Não, mas você já tinha visto isso acontecer antes? - Elinor negou com a cabeça, e Sirius continuou - Como eu esperava. Eles só podem estar atrás de mim. 

- Mas... - Elinor franziu a testa - por que eles estão atrás de você? 

- Para ter certeza de que eu não vou voltar. - ele murmurou, olhando fixamente para Elinor. 

Elinor balançou a cabeça, aturdida com o que Sirius falava. 

- Sirius, você não está brincando comigo, está? Você se lembrou de tudo e não está me contando porque é um contrabandista, um fugitivo, um... - enquanto falava, Elinor gesticulava exageradamente. 

Sirius mal ouviu a primeira frase que a loira disse. Assim como fez ela sair da casa, a segurou pelo braço e a levou até um pinheiro. 

- Fique aqui. Eles não querem você, e eu posso me cuidar sozinho. 

Elinor se debateu, tentando libertar-se. 

- Mas eu quero ajudar! 

- Acredite-me, você vai me ajudar mais se eu tiver certeza que você está em segurança. 

Sirius se afastou, sem esperar pela resposta de Elinor, e o que aconteceu em seguida foi rápido demais para que ele conseguisse impedir. Enquanto voltava para a casa, sem idéia do que iria fazer, um dos mascarados voou baixo, com uma varinha apontada para Sirius, que se abaixou, por instinto. 

Elinor viu Sirius se afastar e bufou indignada. Ela balançou a cabeça, e o seguiu, falando, sem notar o que estava acontecendo. 

- Eu não vou ficar parada enquanto minha casa é... 

A loira não entendeu porque Sirius se jogou na neve, até ver um feixe de luz atravessar o ar em sua direção. Elinor arregalou os olhos, paralisada com a certeza de que não haveria tempo para fugir. 

- Não, Elinor! 

O grito de Sirius foi quase tão forte quanto o grito de dor da mulher, que desequilibrada com o impacto no peito e a dor que sentiu, caiu no chão e rolou na neve. Esquecendo os mascarados, a cobra verde que ainda se movia no céu e qualquer outra coisa, Sirius correu desesperado em direção a Elinor, escapando de novos raios por poucos centímetros. Ela estava caída com o rosto voltado para a neve, e começava a sufocar quando Sirius a virou, constatando que ela estava inconsciente. 

Sirius voltou-se para os mascarados, que agora voavam para onde ele estava com Elinor. Uma fúria dominou-o, e mais do que por desejo de se vingar pelo que havia acontecido a Elinor que para se salvar, Sirius jogou a primeira pedra que alcançou direto no rosto de um dos mascarados. 

Teria sido a coisa mais infantil que ele havia feito, pelo menos do pequeno pedaço de sua vida que lembrava, não fosse o resultado. A máscara caiu, revelando o rosto de um homem de cabelos loiros, com a pele tão pálida quanto a do próprio Sirius. Somente os olhos do homem demonstravam uma reação, e era pânico. 

- Vamos embora! - e antes que um dos outros mascarados protestasse, ele ordenou - Agora! 

Se Sirius pudesse ver os rostos escondidos nas máscaras, teria visto decepção e frustração no olhar deles, mas apesar disso, eles seguiram o loiro, que deveria ser o líder, sem deixar de soltar alguns raios ao acaso, errando Sirius ou Elinor por muito. 

À medida que os mascarados se afastavam, o verde brilhante ficava mais fraco, até desaparecer totalmente, mas Sirius não viu nada disso acontecer. Ele estava ao lado de Elinor, tentando fazê-la voltar a si. 

- Elinor, acorde! - ele sacudiu o rosto dela levemente, e tentou chamá-la, mas nada fez a loira acordar. 

A respiração dela era lenta e dificulta. Sirius não podia fazer nada para Elinor melhorar, porém, sabia quem ajudaria. Com agilidade e ao mesmo tempo cuidado, segurou o corpo de Elinor e a levou até o carro, estacionado na garagem ao lado da casa. 

Sirius acomodou Elinor no banco de trás, e sentou-se ao volante. Lembrando de como ela fez o carro mover-se, procurou pela chave, mas não estava na ignição. Ele estava saindo do carro quando viu a bolsa de Elinor, e encontrou a chave dentro dela. 

- Certo, isso deve ser fácil... - ele disse depois que ligou o carro. 

Vendo os pedais próximos aos seus pés, Sirius pisou no da direita, e o carro foi bruscamente para a frente, parando em seguida e desligando. 

- Ora, vamos, o que eu fiz errado? - ele disse com impaciência, mas imediatamente percebeu o que não havia feito - Droga, esqueci de mexer nisso aqui! - Sirius disse enquanto mudava a marcha, e dessa vez tirou o carro da garagem. 

Apesar de não conseguir manter o carro na faixa correta, Sirius aprendeu em pouco tempo a controlar o carro, e levou Elinor ao hospital. 

- Um médico, urgente! - Sirius gritou, entrando no hospital com Elinor nos braços - Ela não está respirando! 

Uma médica se aproximou. 

- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou enquanto examinava Elinor, sem olhar para Sirius. 

- Fomos atacados quando chegávamos em casa, Elinor foi atingida por alguma coisa no peito e rolou na neve, eu corri atrás do homem, mas ele fugiu. Quando eu voltei para Elinor, ela estava desmaiada. 

Era mais uma mentira que ele contava, mas não poderia dizer a verdade. Ele poderia não se surpreender com pessoas que voavam em vassouras, mas duvidava que a mulher fosse pensar o mesmo. 

- Me ajude a colocar ela na maca. 

Sirius obedeceu à médica, e a seguiu enquanto ela empurrava a maca para uma sala, dando ordens para um enfermeiro, até que a médica voltou-se para Sirius pela primeira vez. 

- Você não pode continuar, fique esperando na sala de espera que logo eu irei falar com você. 

Sirius olhou para a médica levando Elinor para dentro de um corredor e se não fosse a porta de entrada para as salas de emergência fechar, teria continuado. Sem outra alternativa, perguntou para alguém onde ficava a sala de espera, e foi para lá. 

A espera era angustiante. Sirius levantou e andou pela sala, sentou-se e ficou balançando a perna, até que a porta foi aberta, mas não era a médica. Era o delegado. 

- Senhor Black, o hospital me avisou o que aconteceu, você poderia me informar sobre o - o delegado fez uma pausa antes de continuar, encarando Sirius fixamente - atacante. 

Sirius concordou com a cabeça, percebendo a insinuação do delegado. Ele achava que quem havia atacado Elinor era Sirius, e não um assaltante. 

- Ele era alto, mas com ombros pequenos. Ele era loiro, a pele bastante pálida, os lábios e nariz eram longos e finos, e os olhos pequenos e cinzentos. 

- Você não tentou alcançá-lo? - o delegado perguntou enquanto anotava a descrição do atacante. 

- Não, eu estava preocupado com Elinor. Ela poderia ter se machucado, e eu teria que levá-la para o hospital, como acabou acontecendo. 

- E você fez bem em trazê-la. 

- O senhor viu como ela está? - ele perguntou, atento. 

- Sim, a senhora Bennet vai ficar bem, mas se não tivesse sido trazida imediatamente, teria sido pior. 

- O que aconteceu com ela, delegado? - ele perguntou, preocupado. 

- Ela ainda está inconsciente, mas só teve o braço e a perna fraturados. A doutora Winters logo virá para o senhor ir vê-la. Eu vou voltar à delegacia e mandarei vigiarem a estrada. 

O delegado saiu, e em seguida, a médica entrou. 

- Senhor Black, você já pode ver a senhora Bennet. 

Sirius levantou-se e seguiu a doutora Winters até um dos quartos. Elinor estava deitada, inconsciente, mas apesar disso, Sirius se aproximou da cama e falou. 

- Oi, Elinor. - ele segurou a mão esquerda - A médica disse que você vai ficar bem - Sirius encarou o rosto pálido de Elinor, e continuou -, mas eu não consigo esquecer que se não fosse por mim, nada disso teria acontecido. 

Elinor franziu a testa, e pensando que ela fosse acordar, Sirius se calou, mas como a mulher continuou adormecida, ele recomeçou. 

- Por isso eu decidi que vou embora. Não agora, eu sei que você vai precisar de mim enquanto não puder andar, Elinor, mas assim que você se recuperar, eu vou embora. Não quero que nada aconteça com você, e se eu ficar, não conseguirei impedir que você se machuque, ou que algo pior aconteça. Você entende, não é, Elinor? 

Segurando a mão dela, Sirius olhava para Elinor esperando que ela respondesse, mas nada aconteceu. 

* * *

Cuidadosamente, Sirius tirou Elinor do carro, depois de abrir a cadeira de rodas. Enquanto ele fechava o carro, Elinor foi para casa, empurrando a cadeira com a mão esquerda. 

- Não, Elinor, eu empurro a cadeira! 

- Eu consigo girar essas rodas, sabia? - apesar de protestar, Elinor parou, deixando que Sirius a levasse. 

- Se seu braço direito não estivesse quebrado, talvez. 

Sirius parou para abrir a porta, e, depois de três dias no hospital, Elinor entrou em casa. 

- Eu vou fazer o almoço, fique vendo tv, enquanto isso. 

- Dessa vez eu vou deixar, mas você vai ver quando eu sair dessa cadeira. 

Sirius foi para a cozinha e Elinor ligou a tv. Passava o noticiário local, e um ufólogo falava sobre as estranhas luzes verdes que alguns moradores viram três dias antes. 

-... não é novidade, nos anos 70 e começo dos 80, muitas pessoas do Canadá, Estados Unidos e Europa viram as mesmas luzes verdes. Tenho imagens gravadas, e não tenho a menor dúvida que se trata de um fenômeno ufólogo. 

- Não tenho a menor dúvida que você não sabe do que está falando. Fenômeno ufólogo, humpf! - irritada, ela mudou o canal. 

Minutos depois, Sirius a levou para a cozinha. 

- Você devia ter visto o absurdo que passou no noticiário. Um ufólogo disse que as luzes eram fenômenos ufológicos. 

- Claro, os aliens vieram para seqüestrar o Papai Noel. - ele respondeu com sarcasmo. 

- Acho que os homenzinhos verdes não voam em vassouras. - ela disse brincando, mas ficou séria - Pode parecer absurdo demais, mas será que eles são bruxos? Sabe, como aqueles das histórias de fadas, com caldeirões, e verruga no nariz. - ela olhava pensativa para Sirius enquanto falava. 

- A verruga explica as máscaras, mas eu não acho isso absurdo. - mais uma vez, ele pensou na familiaridade que sentiu quando viu os mascarados voarem e a cobra verde no céu. Será que ele era um deles? - Acho que faz mais sentido que essa matéria. 

- Sabe, uma coisa me deixou intrigada. O repórter disse que a mesma coisa aconteceu nos anos 70 e 80... Vinte anos se passaram, porque está recomeçando? - Elinor perguntou, pensativa, sem realmente esperar uma resposta. 

- Eu não sei. - Sirius disse, sombrio - A comida está boa? - ele perguntou, mudando de assunto. 

- Uma delícia. - ela respondeu depois de engolir - Estou começando a achar que você era um cozinheiro. Talvez você tenha vindo dos Estados Unidos para dar algum curso, vou falar com o delegado. 

Tentar adivinhar quem era Sirius estava se tornando a brincadeira preferida de Elinor, e as suposições se tornavam cada vez mais absurdas. Claro que ele não era americano, o sotaque inglês era evidente, por isso, Sirius riu, e ainda sorrindo, falou. 

- O delegado provavelmente pensaria que esse era meu disfarce para atacar mulheres solitárias e roubar tudo o que elas tiverem. 

- Por que você diz isso? - Elinor perguntou, depois de parar de rir. 

- O delegado achou que eu ataquei você. 

Elinor largou o garfo, indignada. 

- Isso é ridículo, mais ridículo que aquele ufólogo! Eu disse para ele que não foi você quem me atacou! 

Sirius segurou a mão de Elinor, acalmando-a. 

- Isso foi antes dele falar com você, não fique nervosa. 

A mulher balançou a cabeça, concordando com Sirius. 

- Está bem... Eu não consigo acreditar como alguém consegue pensar que você quer me prejudicar, você está sendo tão bom comigo. Eu detesto não poder fazer tudo, mas eu não conseguiria dirigir ou cozinhar com uma mão e um pé quebrado. 

Elinor sorria, mas sorria como se tivesse sido o segundo colocado numa disputa, e Sirius, sabendo que ela não queria se sentir inútil, só agradeceu. 

- Obrigado por confiar em mim, Elinor. - ele sorriu de volta enquanto falava. 

Nas semanas seguintes, Sirius ajudou Elinor em tudo. A cozinhar, arrumar a casa, a tomar banho, e mesmo com as discussões por Sirius não deixar Elinor fazer tudo sozinha, os dois se tornaram muito próximos. 

Sirius sempre perguntava se Elinor estava bem ou se precisava de algo, a distraía e a alegrava, parecendo realmente preocupado com o bem estar dela. Elinor nunca teve uma pessoa tão próxima quanto antes, nem mesmo o ex-marido, e começava a sentir uma afeição por Sirius que preferia que não existisse. 

Sirius, por sua vez, sentia que acima de tudo, podia confiar em Elinor. No meio de tantas dúvidas sobre o seu presente e seu passado, ela era a única certeza em sua vida. Quando olhava para Elinor, via a gratidão que ela demonstrava no olhar por estar com ela, e ele se culpava por não contar que estava pesquisando sobre a cobra verde que havia aparecido antes dos mascarados aparecerem. 

Em suas pesquisas, Sirius descobriu que as estranhas luzes que apareciam no céu haviam sido vistas pela primeira vez na Inglaterra, no início dos anos 70. Ele tinha certeza de que seu passado estava ligado àquela cobra verde, e havia decidido. Quando Elinor se recuperasse, encontraria uma forma de ir para a Inglaterra. 

- Era a doutora Winters. - Elinor disse depois que desligou o telefone - Amanhã eu vou tirar o gesso, ainda bem. Desculpe, Sirius - ela começou, sem ficar encabulada, com a certeza de que ele não ficaria chateado com ela devido à intimidade que havia entre eles -, mas eu acho que dirigiria um carro melhor do que você mesmo com o braço e a perna engessados. 

- Você não disse isso há seis semanas atrás, quando quis fazer compras e não conseguiu alcançar o acelerador. - ele disse despreocupadamente, enquanto Elinor se aproximava na cadeira de rodas. 

- Eu tinha tomado o remédio para a dor, como poderia dirigir? - ela disse com o orgulho ferido, mais pela risada sonora de Sirius do que por depender dele, porém, logo ela estava rindo. 

Enquanto observava Elinor rir, Sirius pensava se conseguiria deixar a mulher. Sentiria falta dela, ela era o único rosto familiar para ele, mas também teria saudade do interesse que Elinor demonstrava para descobrir sobre o passado dele, das conversas sobre qualquer coisa, de como os olhos dela brilhavam quando ela sorria, como naquele momento, ou como ela enrugava a testa quando estava zangada. 

Sirius sabia que o que sentia por Elinor ia além da gratidão e da amizade, mas em momento algum hesitou na decisão de ir para a Inglaterra. Era por estar apaixonado por ela que deveria se afastar. Os mascarados voltariam cedo ou tarde, e Sirius queria estar longe da loira quando isso acontecesse. 

- Eu estou com sono, você me leva para cima? 

Sirius imediatamente concordou com o pedido de Elinor, e deixando aqueles pensamentos de lado, segurou a mulher nos braços e a levou até o quarto, onde a deitou na cama. Depois que se acomodou, ela perguntou para Sirius, como já havia feito várias noites antes. 

- Você vai dormir agora, ou vai ficar um pouco aqui? 

- Não, eu vou dormir. Tenho que acordar cedo. - ele disse rapidamente, como se justificasse. 

- Então boa noite. - Elinor disse, e Sirius saiu. 

Ele foi para o quarto, e leu um livro até ter certeza de que Elinor estava dormindo. Iria embora no dia seguinte, depois de deixar Elinor no hospital, e começou a arrumar uma pequena mala com o mínimo de coisas necessárias. Estava quase terminando quando percebeu que não estava sozinho no quarto. 

- Por favor, não me diga que você está indo embora desse jeito! 

Sirius voltou-se para a porta onde Elinor estava parada, visivelmente cansada pelo esforço, mais assustado com o tom desesperado da voz dela do que com o fato dela ter descoberto que ele ia embora. 

- Elinor, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você devia estar deitada, descansando! - ele disse com determinação, irritado com a teimosia da mulher. 

- Isso não importa! - ela bateu o pé esquerdo, nervosa - Eu não acredito que você estava pretendendo ir embora sem me dizer nada! 

Sirius encarou Elinor abatido, e passou os dedos pelo cabelo antes de responder. 

- Desculpe, Elinor, eu não queria ter que ir embora, mas vai ser melhor para você se eu for. 

- Pouco me importa se é melhor para mim, será que... 

O rosto de Elinor irradiava a fúria que ela sentia. Ela tentou se aproximar de Sirius, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e teria caído se ele, atento, não tivesse segurado-a antes. 

Poucos centímetros separavam os rostos dos dois. Sirius estava dominado pela intensidade com que seu coração batia devido à proximidade de Elinor, e fazia questão de não dar atenção a nada na sala além da mulher em seus braços. 

- Será que você não entende que eu não quero que você vá embora?! - ela murmurou lentamente. 

Sirius não se lembrava da discussão anterior agora que estava ciente de que o desejo que sentia por Elinor era correspondido. A troca de olhares antecipava o que aconteceria a seguir, e era exatamente o que eles queriam que acontecesse. 

Sirius aproximou os lábios dos de Elinor como se eles o atraíssem. Ela passou o braço esquerdo ao redor do pescoço dele e se entregou ao beijo. 

Só quando sentiu que a beijava foi que Sirius soube o quanto realmente ansiava por aquele beijo, que ia se tornando mais íntimo à medida que as mãos dele iam descendo pelas costas dela, enquanto ele a levava até a cama, mas antes que eles alcançassem a cama, Elinor interrompeu o beijo. 

- Não, Sirius. - o tom de voz era calmo, mas decidido - Eu preciso que você me explique porque pretendia ir embora sem que eu soubesse. - ela sentou-se na cama. 

Sirius desviou o olhar de Elinor, tentando concentrar o pensamento em esclarecer o motivo de estar indo embora, frustrado pela interrupção. Ele sentou-se ao lado da loira antes de responder. 

- Aqueles mascarados estão atrás de mim, e você já foi ferida por minha causa uma vez. Não quero que isso aconteça novamente, e eu só vou evitar se for embora. Pode fazer quase dois meses desde o ataque, mas eles vão voltar. 

- Sirius, se essa é a razão, podemos nos preparar melhor, e eu sei me cuidar, o que aconteceu da primeira vez foi só... - ela hesitou, pensando na palavra -... um acidente. 

Sirius balançou a cabeça com resignação. 

- Acidente que pode se repetir. - Sirius balançou a cabeça com resignação enquanto falava - Não, Elinor, eu iria embora mesmo se essa fosse a única razão. Eu me preocupo demais com você. 

Elinor concordou com a cabeça, apesar de seu olhar de protesto, que logo quando Sirius terminou de falar se mostrou intrigado. 

- Outro motivo? 

- Eu pesquisei sobre outras aparições de luzes verdes, e descobri que elas foram vistas pela primeira vez na Inglaterra. 

- E você acha que descobrirá sobre o seu passado lá. - ela afirmou, entendendo os motivos que estavam o levando embora. 

- Sim, Elinor. - ele concordou - Isso explica o fato do delegado não encontrar nenhuma queixa de uma pessoa com a minha descrição desaparecida. 

- Se essas eram suas razões, não precisava ter escondido de mim. - ela gritou, contrariada por ter sido enganada, e desviou o olhar para os pés timidamente, envergonhada da atitude explosiva - Qual era o seu plano? 

- Eu deixaria você no hospital, e depois pegaria um ônibus para o litoral. - ele respondeu sem corar, mas sentindo-se culpado. 

- É um bom plano. - ela sorriu - Mas vamos fazer umas modificações. Você vai comigo para o hospital, e depois eu levo você para a rodoviária. De qualquer forma, eu tenho que passar por lá, vou fazer algumas compras numa loja do lado. Tudo bem para você? 

- Parece perfeito. - ele sorriu de volta, e foi dormir depois que deixou Elinor no quarto. 

* * *

Sirius não desceu do carro assim que Elinor o estacionou em frente à rodoviária. Havia chegado o momento mais difícil para ele desde que encontrou Elinor, e para piorar, tudo o que havia pensado em dizer desapareceu de sua mente. 

- Bem, chegamos. - a mulher disse, quebrando o silêncio. 

Ele engoliu em seco antes de falar. 

- Elinor, eu não sei como agradecer por toda a sua ajuda... 

- Eu o ajudei tanto quanto você me ajudou. - ela respondeu com um sorriso sincero - Vou sentir sua falta. 

- Não por muito tempo. - os olhos dele brilharam, divertidos pela surpresa de Elinor - Assim que estiver seguro eu vou voltar. 

Elinor abraçou Sirius, emocionada, e pela primeira vez ele pensou em ficar. Depois do que aconteceu na última noite, tinha certeza de que, independente do que fosse descobrir sobre o seu passado, desejaria voltar no instante que entrasse no ônibus. Sirius olhou profundamente para ela, querendo levar com ele todas as sensações que tinha somente ao vê-la. 

- Eu vou esperar por você, Sirius. - ela beijou os lábios de Sirius rapidamente, com medo do que um contato mais íntimo poderia fazer, e continuou - É melhor você ir agora. 

Antes que ela se afastasse, porém, Sirius segurou o pescoço dela, e entreabriu os lábios para um beijo longo e intenso, devido à incerteza de que voltaria, apesar da promessa e de sua própria vontade. 

Eles interromperam o beijo, mas continuaram abraçados, as testas se tocando suavemente. 

- Se você não voltar, eu mesma irei arrastar você de volta, nem que tenha que ir para o inferno. 

Sirius se afastou, e respondeu, brincalhão. 

- Então talvez eu acabe no inferno só para testar. - e sem que Elinor respondesse, ele saiu do carro e entrou na estação. 

Elinor não desviou o olhar de Sirius até o perder de vista, demorando um pouco para descer do carro, com a esperança dele voltar, mas dez minutos depois, sem que Sirius aparecesse, ela saiu. 

Ela atravessou a rua de braços cruzados, ignorando as pessoas ao seu redor, pois dificilmente deveriam estar passando pelas mesmas dificuldades que ela, e com uma expressão de distração no rosto, entrou num pequeno supermercado. Ela andou pelas prateleiras procurando o que queria comprar, foi para o caixa, e então percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. 

O caixa, um rapaz de vinte anos, estava entregando o troco para uma senhora distraída com o filho, enquanto as outras pessoas na fila olhavam irritadas, mas nenhuma delas se moviam. Elinor olhou ao redor, e viu duas crianças lendo uma revista, um homem cheirava uma fruta desinteressadamente, e, assim como as pessoas da fila, todos eles estavam parados, como se fossem estátuas. 

Rapidamente Elinor saiu da loja, e na rua, ninguém se movia também, nem mesmo os animais. Ela correu para o carro antes que tudo ficasse pior, mas o raio de luz azul que acertou o chão poucos metros à sua frente impediu que o alcançasse. Elinor olhou na direção de onde o raio veio e logo entendeu porque as pessoas não se moviam. Vários mascarados sobrevoavam o céu sobre ela, montados em vassouras.

**N/A: **Talvez eu demore um pouco mais de 15 dias para atualizar a fic, mas eu não vou abandonar, aguardem mais capítulos em breve.


	5. Capítulo 04: Reverso

N/A1: Este capítulo não está betado. Mandei para minha beta umas 2 vezes e não recebi de volta corrigido, então, desculpem qualquer erro. E se alguém souber qualquer coisa da Carlinha, minha beta, pls, avisem!  
  
N/A2: Informações sobre atualizações e afins, dêem uma olhada no final do meu profile do fanfiction. net  
  
4. REVERSO  
  
Sirius viu-se voltando para o carro de Elinor inúmeras vezes em sua mente enquanto ia ao guichê comprar a passagem. Elinor dissera que o ônibus saía a uma da tarde, e ainda faltavam quinze minutos, então depois de comprar a passagem para Montreal, foi comprar alguma coisa para comer com o dinheiro que a mulher insistiu que ele recebesse.  
  
Enquanto comia, uma voz masculina avisou primeiro em francês, e logo depois em inglês.  
  
- Devido a problemas mecânicos, o ônibus para Montreal atrasará alguns minutos. Pedimos a compreensão dos passageiros.  
  
- Que droga... – um homem ao lado de Sirius reclamou, acendendo um cigarro. – Eu tenho uma reunião ainda hoje, meu chefe vai acabar comigo se eu atrasar! – Sirius concordou com a cabeça e o homem, sentindo-se encorajado a continuar, falou. – Isso só podia acontecer no Canadá, uma coisa dessas nunca aconteceria na América! Já foi para os Estados Unidos, senhor... Qual o seu nome mesmo? – o homem encarava Sirius sem curiosidade, só esperando a resposta para voltar a falar.  
  
- Black. E nunca fui para os Estados Unidos, que me lembre. – ele respondeu secamente, observando os outros ônibus.  
  
- É, você tem um sotaque inglês, mas é como eu estava dizendo, nos Estados Unidos uma coisa dessas não acontece, quando um ônibus atrasa, eles pagam um quarto de hotel para os passageiros, e nós não pagamos nada! – o homem suspirou com uma expressão de descrença. – Talvez o problema seja dessa cidadezinha que nem no mapa está, eles não são civilizados o bastante para...  
  
Sirius esqueceu do homem ao seu lado depois das primeiras palavras, até sentir falta de alguma coisa. O homem havia parado de falar, e não somente ele havia se calado, como qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse na estação também não falava mais, pois ninguém se movia.  
  
Sem duvidar de que os mascarados voltaram, Sirius saiu da estação. O lugar não estava cheio, mas se ele fosse atacado ali, pessoas poderiam se machucar pelo fato de que não conseguiriam desviar de um dos raios de luz. Sirius só precisou sair da estação para descobrir que estava errado. Os mascarados estavam atacando, mas ele não era a vítima.  
  
No meio da rua, os mascarados voavam ao redor de Elinor, que estava sem reação, não por estar paralisada como as outras pessoas em Vinley, mas por causa da surpresa. Ela só reagiu quando um dos mascarados apontou a varinha em sua direção, e para não ser atingida pelo jato de luz amarela, correu, deixando a bolsa no chão.  
  
Sirius correu em direção à bolsa, com raiva por não ter conseguido impedir o que não imaginou que pudesse acontecer. Ao invés dele, era Elinor que os mascarados queriam, afinal, eles esperaram o momento em que ele tivesse ido embora para atacar. Era o plano perfeito, exceto por um detalhe. Sirius ainda estava na cidade, e ficaria para proteger Elinor.  
  
Elinor corria o mais rápido que podia, sem conseguir escapar dos mascarados, e eles riam, zombando do esforço inútil da mulher. Poderiam atacá-la quando quisessem. Elinor sabia disso, mas de forma alguma poderia se sentir aliviada com isso. Só estava de pé porque eles queriam ela viva, e cada passo ao invés de trazer a sensação de segurança, a aproximava do momento em que eles se cansariam de persegui-la.  
  
Ela pressentiu que esse momento havia chegado quando dois se aproximaram dela, porém, antes que eles a alcançassem, a picape vermelha, dirigida por Sirius, ficou entre os três. A porta da frente estava aberta, e enquanto reduzia a velocidade para que Elinor pudesse entrar, Sirius gritava, acenando com a mão.  
  
- Entra, Elinor, logo!  
  
Elinor, segurando a mão que Sirius estendia, entrou no carro, que partiu em alta velocidade para a estrada. Enquanto isso, Elinor ficou sentada, recuperando o fôlego, sem se preocupar em perguntar por que ele estava ali, e não num ônibus para Montreal. Quando ela se recuperou, olhou para Sirius e perguntou com um excesso de nervosismo, à beira da histeria.  
  
- Por que eles estão aqui, Sirius, eles estão tentando atingir você através de mim, ou estão me perseguindo porque acham que eu sei alguma coisa sobre você...?  
  
- Não, Elinor, eles não estavam perseguindo você por nenhum desses motivos. – ele encarou a mulher com profunda seriedade, começando a suspeitar que ela estava escondendo algo. – Você sabe porque eles estão perseguindo você.  
  
A confirmação do que antes era dúvida foi o bastante para acalmar Elinor. Ela voltou-se para Sirius sem suspeitar das desconfianças dele, e quando encarou Elinor, ele viu em seus olhos um pedido de socorro.  
  
- Sirius...  
  
Antes que a loira pudesse terminar, um raio atingiu o pára-brisa traseiro do carro, quebrando-o. O ataque dos mascarados, que por breves instantes havia sido esquecido, voltava com força total.  
  
- Já chega... – Elinor murmurou, e voltou-se para Sirius com decisão. – Pare o carro agora.  
  
Sirius respondeu sem olhar para ela.  
  
- Elinor, se pararmos o carro.  
  
- Sirius, eu sei o que estou fazendo! – a mulher insistia com obstinação  
  
-Não, Elinor... – Sirius disse, determinado, mas Elinor, sabendo que a discussão poderia demorar horas, puxou o freio de mão.  
  
Elinor mal esperou para que o carro parasse para sair depois de falar.  
  
- Quando ele cair, avance o carro!  
  
Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha sem entender nada, abaixando-se para desviar de um raio. Elinor agia como se outra pessoa a controlasse, mas era o risco que corria que a fazia tomar uma atitude decidida. Ela abriu o porta-malas do carro tomando cuidado para não ser atingida por nenhum dos raios coloridos, fechando-o quando encontrou o extintor de incêndios.  
  
Assim que o primeiro mascarado voou baixo, Elinor apontou o extintor na direção dele e, com uma expressão de raiva no rosto, soltou a trava e uma fumaça branca cobriu a visão do mascarado, que caiu no chão antes que soubesse o que havia acontecido.  
  
Elinor voltou-se para Sirius e gritou enquanto a fumaça dispersava, mas o homem já havia entendido o que a loira queria, e enquanto ela gritava, ele acelerava o carro na direção do mascarado.  
  
- Agora, Sirius!  
  
Sirius jogou o carro para cima do homem ao chão, sem culpa, mas antes que ele fosse atingido, o mascarado desapareceu.  
  
- Sirius, aqui!  
  
Enquanto Sirius tentava atropelar o mascarado, Elinor havia derrubado outro, que desapareceu da mesma forma quando viu o carro ir em sua direção, e depois do segundo mascarado ter caído, os outros foram embora.  
  
Elinor sentou-se no chão, deixando o extintor caído ao seu lado, e agora que estava segura, ela demonstrava todo o medo que deveria ter sentido enquanto se defendia.  
  
- Sirius, o que foi isso que aconteceu? – ela perguntou quando ele aproximou-se dela. – Todas aquelas pessoas paradas como estátuas, e o ataque... Será que elas estão bem? – ela o encarou com preocupação.  
  
- Não podemos voltar, Elinor. – Sirius disse, calmo, mas convencido do que falava. – Só estaremos correndo mais riscos.  
  
Elinor concordou com a cabeça e perguntou.  
  
- Certo, mas para onde vamos?  
  
Sirius passou os dedos pelo cabelo, cansado. Tinha várias perguntas a fazer, mas era óbvio que Elinor não estava em condições de conversar. Esperaria até a noite.  
  
- Vamos para um hotel, sua casa deve estar sendo vigiada. Vamos ter que arrumar outro carro, esse é muito chamat... - Sirius parou ao notar Elinor o observando. – O que foi?  
  
- Nada. – ela sorriu enquanto falava. – É só que você está falando como se tivesse que fugir todo dia!  
  
- Talvez eu tivesse. – ele riu, mas apesar da brincadeira, concordou com Elinor. – Você conhece algum hotel por aqui?  
  
- Se essa cidadezinha não tiver mudado muito, e eu sei que não mudou, eu conheço um hotel que fica aqui perto.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
No hotel, eles pediram um quarto com duas camas, e foram dormir. Horas depois, quando Elinor acordou, Sirius já estava de pé, observando o estacionamento do hotel. Não que ele tivesse conseguido dormir. Passou a tarde pensando no que havia acontecido, se perguntando como Elinor poderia não ter percebido que estava sendo caçada. Só conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão: Elinor sabia que estava sendo seguida e o enganou propositalmente.  
  
Sirius tentava se convencer de que estava errado. Desde que acordou na casa de Elinor, ele teve a certeza de que ela era confiável, e a possibilidade dela estar escondendo alguma coisa dele o magoava.  
  
- Oi... – Elinor disse quando colocou a mão no ombro dele. – Está tudo bem?  
  
- Sim, nós não fomos seguidos. – ele se virou e continuou, frio. – Eu comprei uns sanduíches para nós, se você quiser comer, eles estão na geladeira.  
  
- Obrigada. – Elinor respondeu e percebendo a frieza de Sirius, se afastou.  
  
Sirius ficou observando Elinor enquanto ela comia sentada na cama, em silêncio, e quando ela terminou, sentou-se ao lado dela, sério. Havia pensado em diversas formas de começar a conversa, e a melhor forma que encontrou foi a direta.  
  
- Hoje à tarde, os mascarados estavam perseguindo você, mas por que eles fariam isso?  
  
Elinor olhou com surpresa para Sirius por causa da pergunta, e sentou-se tensa na cama.  
  
- Sirius, eu não... – ela tentou disfarçar o nervosismo com uma expressão franca, mas ele não deixou ela continuar.  
  
- Elinor, eu sempre confiei em você, e acho que o mínimo que eu mereço é que você confie em mim da mesma forma. – ele falava educadamente, mas era óbvio que ele não desistiria até que a mulher falasse a verdade.  
  
Sentada na cama, ela encolheu-se e virou o rosto para a porta. Estava mais tensa do que antes, a ponto de não notar que Sirius, tentando acalmá-la, segurava a sua mão. Apesar disso, ela voltou o rosto para Sirius e começou, sem realmente o estar enxergando. Era realmente mais fácil falar assim do que encarando os ansiosos olhos negros dele.  
  
- Está bem, eu vou contar a verdade. – ela começou. – Eu sabia porque os mascarados estavam me seguindo, mas eu não enganei você, Sirius. Eu realmente achei que eles estavam aqui por sua causa, pois ninguém sabia que eu tinha voltado, eu tomei muito cuidado.  
  
- Por que você pensou isso? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.  
  
- Por causa da sua amnésia. A doutora Winters não encontrou nenhuma razão para você não se lembrar de nada, então eu pensei que eles haviam feito você perder a memória.  
  
- Então você sabe quem são os mascarados! – ele disse, surpreso.  
  
- Não, eu não sei. – ela balançou a cabeça enquanto respondia. – Quer dizer, exceto um deles. Christopher, meu ex-marido.  
  
- O que? – Sirius disse, chocado. – Seu ex-marido é um deles? Como você se casou com ele?  
  
- É claro que eu não sabia! – Elinor respondeu, ofendida. – Se eu soubesse que tipo de pessoa ele era... Ele é uma espécie de bruxo, mas nem todos são ruins. Alguns bruxos convivem com pessoas comuns, mas outros, consideram aqueles que não conseguem fazer mágica inferiores. Eu tive o azar de me casar com um dos mais cruéis bruxos.  
  
- Se ele odeia as pessoas que não fazem magia, por que se casou com você? – ele perguntou, intrigado.  
  
- Às vezes, pessoas comuns nascem com dons mágicos, e eu sou uma dessas pessoas. – ela fez uma pausa. – Eu tenho visões do passado, presente, e futuro, mas eu não as controlo. Foi assim que eu soube seu nome, Sirius. Eu tive uma visão, e ouvi alguém chamar você pelo seu nome.  
  
As últimas palavras de Elinor ecoaram na mente de Sirius. Desde que havia acordado, tinha a sensação de que alguém precisava dele. Achava que era só sua imaginação, mas a visão de Elinor fez qualquer dúvida desaparecer. Em algum lugar, alguém precisava dele, e se ele queria ir embora antes, agora era urgente.  
  
- Foi por isso que Christopher casou-se comigo. – Elinor continuou. – Está acontecendo uma guerra entre os bruxos, entre essas duas formas de pensar, e Christopher queria que eu usasse minhas visões para ajudá-lo, mas eu não concordei. Ele passou a me torturar com ameaças quando percebeu que os pedidos não adiantariam, mas antes que ficasse pior, pedi o divórcio. Eu me surpreendi quando ele concordou, mas pelo visto, ele me enganou para eu pensar que estava segura e atacar quando eu menos esperasse. – ela reprimiu um soluço. – Eu devia ter imaginado que Christopher não ia desistir tão fácil!  
  
- Eu entendo, mas por que você não contou a verdade para mim? – ele perguntou, dessa vez, sem o tom educado.  
  
- Pensei que você era um espião. – ela desviou o rosto numa tentativa de impedir que começasse a chorar. – Você nem imagina como eu fiquei aliviada quando soube que você estava mais perdido que eu.  
  
Sirius escutava atento Elinor falar, penalizado com tudo o que ela deveria ter passado. Ela havia mentido para se proteger, e até mesmo naquele quarto, onde ele tinha certeza de que estavam seguros por hora, Elinor estava encolhida na cama, como se esperasse ser atacada a qualquer momento.  
  
- Eu também estou aliviado, Elinor. – Sirius sorriu, querendo desfazer a expressão de medo no rosto da loira. – Pensei que o que você escondia de mim era algo que poderia me ajudar a conhecer o meu passado.  
  
- Desculpe se eu não pude ajudar. – Elinor disse, um pouco aflita.  
  
- Não, mas você me ajudou. – ele apressou-se a dizer. – Quase todas as noites eu sonho com alguém me chamando, alguém que precisa realmente de mim. Estou certo de que é a pessoa da sua visão. Você não conseguiu identificar?  
  
- Não, Sirius, eu sinto muito, mas essas visões, elas não são muito precisas... – ela respondeu com uma expressão de culpa por não poder ajudar.  
  
- Está tudo bem... – ele passou o braço pelo ombro da mulher, fazendo com que ela encostasse a cabeça em seu ombro. O corpo dele estremeceu junto com o de Elinor quando ela reprimiu um soluço, e ele repetiu mais uma vez, acariciando os cabelos dela. – Tudo vai ficar bem...  
  
Aos poucos, Elinor foi se acalmando até que adormeceu. Sirius, então, a segurou nos braços, a deitando na cama. Ele observou o rosto agora tranqüilo dela, imaginando como ela conseguiu enfrentar um marido cruel e manter-se forte, mas agora ela não sofreria mais. Cuidaria para que fosse assim. Delicadamente, os dedos de Sirius acariciaram o rosto de Elinor. Cada vez mais o que sentia por Elinor se aprofundava, enraizando-se em seu íntimo.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Pela manhã, eles trocaram a picape vermelha por um carro popular usado, igual a outros tantos que estavam na loja.  
  
- Elinor, nós temos que ir embora. – ele disse assim que chegaram ao quarto.  
  
Elinor concordou com a cabeça. Sempre que saía do quarto, olhava para as pessoas ao seu redor, com medo de que um deles fosse Christopher ou um de seus aliados.  
  
- Onde você disse que morava, antes do divórcio? – ele perguntou com interesse.  
  
- Em Chicago, por quê?  
  
Sirius segurou as mãos da mulher com segurança, porém, quando falou, o tom de sua voz era receoso.  
  
- Nós teremos que ir até lá.  
  
Esperava qualquer reação de Elinor, menos aquela. Ela simplesmente se afastou, e de costas para ele, disse com frieza.  
  
- Não há nada para nós fazermos em Chicago, Sirius.  
  
- Escuta, Elinor... – ele tentou tocar no ombro dela, mas a loira se afastou, o encarando com fúria. – Você se lembra do primeiro ataque? Eu disse que vi o rosto de um daqueles mascarados, e eu percebi que ele me reconheceu, e não pareceu muito feliz com o encontro. Não é só com você que eles devem se preocupar, e eu preciso saber qual é a minha relação com eles. – ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Eu posso ser um deles, quem sabe?  
  
As palavras de Sirius atingiram Elinor como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse o corpo dela.  
  
- Como assim, você ser um deles? – ela praticamente gritou, e os olhos azuis dela brilhavam.  
  
- Ontem, todas as pessoas da cidade estavam congeladas, e eu não.  
  
- Mas eu também não estava! – ela disse em protesto.  
  
- As suas visões devem fazer você menos vulnerável a magia daquele tipo, mas não vejo outra solução para eu não ter sido atingido, e se eu for um deles, isso poderá ser muito útil para nós. Poderei me infiltrar entre os tais mascarados e assim saberei de todos os planos deles.  
  
O medo de Elinor desapareceu imediatamente, e ela abraçou Sirius fortemente. Aquele toque foi o suficiente para que uma torrente de desejos sufocados começasse a surgir.  
  
- Não, por favor, não faça isso! – a voz dela tremia. – Podemos ir para Chicago, mas você não se envolverá com esses mascarados. Pode ser perigoso... – a mulher se calou, pensativa. Sirius não falava. Tentava se acalmar, ao mesmo tempo em que queria sentir o calor do corpo de Elinor. O silêncio só foi interrompido quando a loira disse com veemência. – Já sei. Eu vou falar com Christopher. Ele não vai me machucar, ele precisa de mim viva!  
  
Rapidamente, Sirius recobrou o autocontrole.  
  
- Elinor...  
  
- Vai ser exatamente assim. – ela o interrompeu. – Eu não estou dizendo que vai ser fácil, mas assim teremos mais chance de descobrir tudo sobre sua relação com esses bruxos. – Sirius abriu a boca para falar, mas a mulher ergueu a mão, fazendo ele se calar. – Nós vamos até o meu antigo apartamento, Christopher ainda está lá.  
  
Sirius não concordou a princípio, e ele continuou a discussão com Elinor, mas a mulher finalmente o convenceu, e à noite, eles deixaram o hotel.  
  
A viagem até os Estados Unidos foi menos complicada do que esperavam. Viajaram como turistas, parando somente em hotéis para dormir, ou em restaurantes, e em menos de uma semana já estavam em Chicago, apesar de Sirius ter a sensação de que eles poderiam ter feito a viagem em menos tempo.  
  
- Eu ainda tenho as chaves do apartamento. – Elinor disse enquanto dirigia. – Esperamos anoitecer, ou vamos agora?  
  
- Vamos logo. – Sirius respondeu, escondendo a ansiedade de, talvez, ter muitas de suas dúvidas sobre o seu passado esclarecidas.  
  
Não achava que era um dos mascarados, mas o que ele sabia sobre o seu passado, além de um nome? Sirius gostaria de desabafar com Elinor, mas duvidava que a mulher fosse entender o que significava a certeza de não ser um mascarado, a certeza de que não tentou destruir o que agora era a coisa mais preciosa para ele.  
  
Era tarde, mas faltava pouco para anoitecer quando Elinor parou o carro próximo a um prédio de classe média, e, mais uma vez, advertiu Sirius.  
  
- Eu vou entrar. Fique aqui, e se em quinze minutos eu n...  
  
- Dez – ele a interrompeu -, não vou esperar mais do que isso.  
  
Elinor não contrariou Sirius. Já havia sido difícil fazer ele concordar em ela ir falar com Christopher sozinha, podia evitar mais discussões concordando e saindo do carro, como fez.  
  
Elinor abriu a porta do prédio com as antigas chaves, e subiu as escadas. O corredor estava deserto quando a mulher saiu do elevador e aproximou-se do apartamento 43. Fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, ela segurou a chave, mas a sensação de estar sendo observada fez com que Elinor olhasse para trás, a mão parada em frente à fechadura.  
  
Assustada, lembrou-se de que Christopher sempre sabia quando estava chegando em casa, e esperou que ele abrisse a porta, mas nada aconteceu. O corredor continuava vazio, além dela mesma, e, aparentemente, não havia ninguém prestes a abrir a porta como era costume de seu ex-marido.  
  
Sentindo-se mais nervosa do que admitiria, Elinor abriu a porta. Antes de entrar no apartamento, porém, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e uma voz atrás dela sussurrou.  
  
- Você realmente achou que eu deixaria você entrar aqui?  
  
O homem sorria, e com dificuldade, Elinor manteve o tom de voz baixo.  
  
- Eu disse para você ficar no carro! – ela sussurrou com indignação. – Sirius, o que você está fazendo aqui, como conseguiu entrar?  
  
- Eu nunca iria deixar você entrar aqui sozinha, então eu disse para o porteiro que eu estava com você, ele deve ter visto que nós saímos do mesmo carro, por isso deixou que eu subisse, mas eu faria isso de qualquer jeito.  
  
- Você não devia ter feito isso! – ela falou com irritação.  
  
- Suas reclamações não vão adiantar. Eu estou aqui, e não vou voltar – ele disse com a mesma expressão de decisão no rosto com que encarou os mascarados quando eles perseguiram Elinor nas ruas de Vinley. – E aproveitando que estamos aqui, não é melhor entrarmos logo?  
  
Elinor resmungou, contrariada. Mesmo assim, ela abriu a porta do apartamento, e eles entraram... 


	6. Capítulo 05: Algum Lugar

5. ALGUM LUGAR

O apartamento estava silencioso. Se alguém estava ali, ou não percebeu a chegada de Sirius e Elinor, ou, pior, sabia que eles estavam no apartamento, e esperava o momento certo para atacar.

Sem olhar para Sirius, Elinor procurou a mão dele. Sua mão estava gelada, e com dificuldade ele não se deixou dominar pelo nervosismo da mulher enquanto atravessavam os cômodos. No entanto, não havia motivo para Elinor estar nervosa, pois o apartamento estava vazio.

- Ele deve ter ido trabalhar... – Elinor disse sem encarar Sirius, duvidando das próprias palavras.

Sem responder, Sirius foi até a suíte, e abriu o armário. Não havia nenhuma roupa dentro dele.

- Elinor. – ele chamou a loira, e apontou para o armário vazio quanto ela entrou no quarto. – Ele deve ter viajado.

Os olhos azuis de Elinor estavam sobre o armário, sem realmente vê-lo, perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Já sei! – ela disse, e saiu do apartamento rapidamente. Sirius, inquieto e com um ar protetor, a seguiu até o apartamento ao lado.

Elinor bateu na porta, e pouco depois, uma mulher idosa, mas com uma vitalidade no rosto abriu a porta.

- Elinor, como vai! Não vejo você desde o começo do ano! – ela olhou de Elinor para Sirius, e sorriu, aprovando ele.

- Vou bem, senhora Peterson. – ela disse com um sorriso amigável. – Eu falei com o Christopher na semana passada avisando que viria aqui pegar umas coisas minhas, mas ele não está em casa, a senhora sabe se ele viajou?

- Sim, querida, ele disse que estava indo passar algumas semanas na Califórnia, mas não falou nada sobre você, Elinor. Você ainda tem as chaves, não é?

- Sim, senhora Peterson, mas eu não queria entrar no apartamento sem que Christopher autorizasse. – ela fez um gesto de descaso. – Bem, eu realmente preciso dessas coisas, e eu avisei para ele que viria, então vou ter que entrar.

- Esses homens, tão esquecidos... Espero que você não seja como Christopher. – ela disse para Sirius. – Elinor merece alguém que a respeite.

Elinor sorriu embaraçada, sem saber o que responder. Ela segurou a mão de Sirius e voltou para o apartamento, mas ele não a acompanhou. Ele olhava para Lynn Peterson, e respondia a ela.

- Não se preocupe, senhora Peterson, a Elinor vai ficar bem comigo. – ele se aproximou da loira, e envolvendo a cintura dela com o braço, eles voltaram para o apartamento.

Elinor mal conseguia encarar Sirius. Ele deveria estar irritado com Lynn por ter falado com ele daquela forma, e tentando se desculpar pela atitude da vizinha, começou a falar e a andar ao redor da sala.

- Desculpe a senhora Peterson, ela é a síndica do prédio, e me ajudou quando me divorciei, ela é um amor, mas às vezes se intromete onde não deve, desculpe se ela o constrangeu.

Sirius a interrompeu segurando no ombro dela.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu não estou irritado. Ela só está preocupada com você, assim como eu – ele soltou Elinor, e fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – O que eu falei agora a pouco é verdade. Eu vou proteger você.

O olhar de Sirius dizia que ele queria mais do que protegê-la. Nos meses que conviveu com Elinor, se apaixonou por ela, mas agora, a amava, e esperava que ela correspondesse. Elinor, porém, abaixou a cabeça. Para Sirius, aquele silêncio significou uma recusa, e apesar de decepcionado, estava preparado. Ela deveria estar com medo dele. Tentando disfarçar, falou com animação.

- Você deve estar com fome, eu vou ver se tem alguma coisa para comermos.

Sirius começou a se afastar quando sentiu a mão de Elinor segurando a sua.

- Obrigada, você não precisava ter dito aquilo. – ela finalmente conseguiu falar, olhando para Sirius com gratidão.

Elinor abraçou Sirius, e deixou-se ficar presa aos braços dele. Sirius acariciou os cabelos dourados, admirado com a aparente fragilidade que escondia uma força inimaginada, sem conseguir deixar de encarar os olhos dela depois que se separaram. Eram tão inocentes, tão transparentes, que sentiu ser capaz de ver a alma de Elinor, e o impulso foi mais forte. Apertando ainda mais o corpo da mulher junto ao seu, uniu os seus lábios aos de Elinor. O beijo foi suave como jamais fora, e por um tempo, ele rejeitou qualquer coisa senão o sabor delicado dos lábios dela.

Quase sem que Sirius percebesse, ele entreabriu os lábios. O contato trouxe a tona sensações que costumava reprimir, mas agora, estava se tornando incontrolável.

- Elinor... – ele interrompeu o beijo, mas segurava a mão dela como se quisesse garantir que ela não fosse embora. – Eu não sei o que realmente sou e o quanto isso pode nos afetar, muito menos tudo o que tenho para oferecer a você. Talvez estejamos indo rápido...

- Não diga nada, Sirius – ela levou a mão dele aos lábios, a beijando com ternura. – O que você puder me oferecer é o bastante, e se você só tiver o seu amor, será o melhor presente que eu poderia receber.

Eles se beijaram, entregando-se totalmente um ao outro, deixando que o que sentiam os conduzissem, e logo estavam ajoelhados. Sirius estava tenso, com medo de tomar uma atitude que pudesse magoá-la, por isso a encarava com indecisão.

- Sirius, eu sei o que eu quero, e não vou fugir, nem vou deixar que você fuja.

Ela se aproximou de Sirius e puxou a camisa dele para cima, jogando-a para longe, e em seguida, ergueu os braços, ajudando ele a despi-la.

-x-x-x-

Sirius acordou, mas não se levantou imediatamente. Ficou deitado, de olhos fechados, relembrando a noite anterior e sentindo-se imensamente feliz. Esticou os braços esperando encontrar o toque suave da pele rosada de Elinor, mas não havia ninguém ao seu lado.

Sirius sentou-se, totalmente desperto e apreensivo. Os piores pensamentos passaram em sua cabeça. Aqueles mascarados apareceram à noite e levaram Elinor, ou pior, o ex-marido dela apareceu.

- Elinor? – ele a chamou com urgência, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantou.

- Eu estou aqui. – ela respondeu enquanto ele entrava na sala.

Em meio a caixas viradas e papéis espalhados, estava Elinor na sala.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, sorrindo como se estivesse vendo uma criança fazendo uma travessura.

- Eu estou procurando. – ela mordeu o lábio e olhou nervosa para ele. – Não me pergunte o que eu estou procurando. Eu só sei que Christopher nunca iria para a Califórnia, ele sempre detestou o sol... – ela apertou o papel que segurava e suspirou com cansaço. – Eu só queria uma pista...

Sirius sentou-se ao lado da mulher, e beijou os cabelos dourados dela.

- Eu vou ajudar você. Se tiver uma pista no meio desses papéis, nós vamos encontrar – ele disse, sentado-se ao lado da loira.

- Sirius, se ele não estiver na Califórnia... – ela não terminou a frase, receosa.

- Isso quer dizer que ele está fugindo dos mascarados, de você ou de qualquer outra coisa. É mais um motivo para termos certeza se ele foi para a Califórnia mesmo – ele disse com determinação, e começou a procurar.

A procura por uma indicação de onde estaria Christopher Bennet durou praticamente a manhã toda. Sirius e Elinor procuraram em pastas, caixas e envelopes sem sucesso.

- Você deve estar faminto, Sirius, não comeu nada hoje! – ela se levantou, soltando um suspiro de cansaço. – Vou fazer o almoço, se eu estou com tanta fome, imagine você, que não comeu nada!

- Tudo bem – Sirius concordou sem desviar o rosto dos papéis.

Durante horas de procura, não tinham encontrado um sinal de onde Christopher podia estar. Sirius passou os dedos entre os cabelos, olhando para a janela com cansaço. Tentava esconder de Elinor, mas começava a achar que não iriam encontrar nenhuma pista.

Suspirando, concentrou-se novamente nos papéis espalhados. Continuava com aquela busca somente para agradar Elinor. Ela estava se agarrando em qualquer esperança de encontrar Christopher para entender porque estava sendo caçada.

- O almoço está pronto!

Sirius se levantou, aliviado por sair da sala. Porém, um papel atraiu a sua atenção. Não vira aquele papel antes, e à medida que lia, ficava mais atônito.

- Elinor! – ele a chamou com urgência, e passou o papel para ela quando entrou na sala. – É um comprovante de passagem de avião para Detroit. Veja a data, 28 de março, é de uma semana.

- Eu sabia! – Elinor disse enquanto segurava o comprovante como se fosse sua salvação, e quando olhou para Sirius, havia um brilho de satisfação em seu olhar. – Prepare as malas, partimos imediatamente.

-x-x-x-

Apesar dos protestos de Elinor, eles foram para Detroit em avião, e pior do que não poder controlar a situação era ter que suportar as piadas de Sirius sobre ela ter medo de voar. Para alívio da loira, a viagem foi rápida, mas chegar em Detroit era mais fácil que encontrar Christopher.

- Como vamos encontrar seu ex-marido? – Sirius perguntou enquanto saíam do aeroporto, enfatizando inconscientemente a palavra ex-marido.

- Eu estava pensando exatamente nisso, e pensei em contratar um detetive particular, o que você acha?

- Não sei, talvez seja perigoso envolver mais pessoas...

- Se não for assim, talvez demore meses até encontrarmos Christopher, e tempo, Sirius, é o que não temos. Aqueles mascarados logo estarão aqui.

Sirius não respondeu. Estavam entrando no táxi, não queriam despertar a curiosidade do motorista. Elinor perguntou se ele conhecia um hotel agradável, mas barato, e o motorista indicou o Harrington's.

O Harrington's ficava em um bairro comercial e movimentado. O quarto que Sirius e Elinor dividiriam, em compensação, era aconchegante. Os lençóis azuis sobre a cama de casal estavam limpos, e as janelas deixavam a luz do sol iluminar o lugar. O casal teria aproveitado o conforto se não estivesse preocupado com outras coisas.

- O que faremos, vamos contratar o detetive? – Elinor perguntou depois que o recepcionista saiu.

- Você acha que vai dar certo? – Sirius disse, sentando-se na cama.

- Acho que sim, eu tenho umas fotos do Chris, e eu sei que tipo de lugar ele gosta de freqüentar.

- Se ele está fugindo, então tentará evitar esses lugares – ele disse com perspicácia.

- Então o detetive procurará em outros lugares – ela respondeu com otimismo, segurando a mão de Sirius. – Você vai ver, vamos encontrar Christopher.

- Okay – ele concordou. Não sentia o mesmo otimismo que Elinor, achava que era arriscado envolver outra pessoa, mas um detetive conhecia Detroit melhor do que eles.

-x-x-x-

Sirius demorou a atender o telefone. Estava tomando banho, e Elinor fora fazer compras.

- Alo?

A voz de quem ligara soou fria.

- Encontrei ele – e desligou em seguida.

Sirius desligou o telefone, molhando a cama ao se sentar, mas sem se importar com isso. Em dois meses de procura por Bennet, finalmente tinham uma pista concreta.

Quando Elinor chegou, minutos depois, Sirius ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

- Hey, trouxe o jornal – ela disse entregando o jornal para Sirius, e foi guardar o que comprara.

- Elinor...

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, de costas para Sirius.

- O detetive ligou, ele encontrou seu ex-marido.

- Quando foi isso? – ela sentou-se ao lado dele, esquecida das compras.

- Alguns minutos antes de você chegar.

Rapidamente, Elinor se levantou.

- Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos logo!

Sirius se vestiu, ainda entorpecido com a notícia. Passara os últimos dois meses procurando por Christopher Bennet sem ter uma pista concreta de que ele estava em Nova Iorque que começara a acreditar que algo estava errado

- Você não acha que isso está um pouco estranho? – ele perguntou.

- O quê?

- Nós encontrarmos Bennet antes dos mascarados, sem falar do fato de não termos sido atacados desde que chegamos.

Elinor olhou para Sirius com incredulidade.

- E você reclama disso?

- Não estou reclamando – Sirius respondeu com um gesto apaziguador. – Só estou sendo cauteloso. Talvez os mascarados estejam esperando que encontremos seu ex-marido para atacar.

- Eu também fiquei com medo deles aparecerem... – ela disse, sem encarar Sirius. – Por isso, decidi que da próxima vez que eles atacassem, eu estaria pronta.

Elinor abriu a bolsa, e retirou um saco de papel. Ela olhava para Sirius com um misto de culpa e perdão quando abriu o saco e mostrou uma arma.

- Você deveria ter me contado, Elinor – ele evitava encarar o revólver 38 enquanto falava. Estava mais furioso com o fato de Elinor ter mentido do que com o revólver.

- Eu sei, Sirius, mas eu sabia que você não ia gostar disso. Eu só queria estar preparada se os mascarados nos atacassem! Eu sei mexer no revólver, eu tive aulas de tiro.

- Então era para isso que você sai todos os dias! – ele quase gritou, irritado. – Sobre o que mais você mentiu?

Elinor continuava sentada na cama, mordendo os lábios com apreensão. Tentava permanecer calma, brigar só pioraria a situação.

- Eu não menti sobre nada, Sirius! Eu fiz isso para me proteger, para nos proteger! Você não concordaria com isso, mas era o que eu tinha que fazer! Você entende?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Não teria discutido com Elinor se ela tivesse contado antes o que estava fazendo, achava até que aprovaria. Como ela dissera, eles precisavam se proteger.

- Você sabe mesmo usar o revólver? – ele perguntou num tom seco, mas sem a raiva anterior.

- Sei, sim.

- Então é melhor levá-la quando formos encontrar o Bennet depois de falarmos com o Summers.

Elinor sorriu aliviada enquanto Sirius se vestia. Ele não falara nada, mas sabia que estava desculpada.

-x-x-x-

Sirius pediu para o motorista parar três ruas antes da casa em que Christopher Bennet morava no subúrbio de Nova Iorque, e andaram até a casa. As luzes da sala estavam acesas.

- Vamos pelos fundos – Sirius sussurrou, e Elinor concordou com um aceno.

A porta estava aberta, e Elinor lembrou do que aconteceram em Chicago.

- Acho que estamos ficando especialistas nisso – ela sussurrou, brincando para disfarçar a tensão.

Silenciosamente, eles entraram na casa. Sirius ia à frente, atento a qualquer movimento, mas a cozinha estava deserta. Eles passaram para o próximo cômodo, e o que aconteceu em seguida foi muito rápido. Mal saíram da cozinha quando uma mancha preta jogou-se sobre Sirius. Elinor não conseguiu conter o grito, e, assustada, atirou na direção dos dois.

-x-x-x-

**N/A1: **Sim, esta fic ainda está de pé! Mas, okay, eu pensei em desistir, só que eu retomei, por isso, postei capítulo novo. Aliás, sobre esse capítulo, uma cena foi cortada porque o ffpontonet não admite fics NC-17, se alguém quiser ler a cena cortada, manda um email ) que eu passo.

**N/A2: **Sobre 'Em Meio à Esperança', eu não atualizei ultimamente porque estava em época de provas na facul e tive que estudar, mas provavelmente semana q vem eu posto capítulo novo...

**N/A3: **Não poderia deixar de dizer obrigada a quempassou tanto tempo esperando por atualizações dessa fic... Valeu mesmo!!! Eu pretendo continuar a escrever, mas só queria lembrar q reviews são um ótimo estímulo :p !


	7. Capítulo 06: Christopher

**N/A:** Surpresa, surpresa!! Atualização em 1 semana! É que o súbito ataque de inspiração foi longo, e além de ter terminado o 7, terminei o 9. Foi ótimo finalmente ter unido o capítulo 8 à seqüência da trama, pois o 8 foi o primeiro que eu escrevi! Agora só falta o 10 pra fic estar completa... Porque o epílogo já está escrito! Ah, desculpem qualquer erro, esse capítulo (e nem o 5!) foram betados.

6. CHRISTOPHER

O barulho não o assustou, mas soube que algo havia acontecido quando sentiu o braço arder como se estivesse se queimando, e o grito de Sirius que sucedeu ao tiro fez com que Elinor, petrificada, deixasse a arma cair no chão.

- Oh, meu Deus, o que eu fiz?

Esquecendo tudo, ela foi até Sirius, empurrando para o lado tudo o que estava em sua frente, inclusive o vulto que o atacou. Ela apoiou o corpo de Sirius sobre o dela, e segurou o rosto dele em suas trêmulas mãos, preocupada com a expressão de dor no rosto dele.

- Sirius... – ela chamou, nervosa. – Sirius, fale comigo.

- Elinor... – ele fez uma careta de dor. – estou bem...

- O tiro passou de raspão – uma voz atrás dos dois disse. – Desde quando você atira, Elinor?

Aquela voz fez todo o ar da sala desaparecer para Elinor, e lentamente, ela se virou, reconhecendo

- Christopher...

- Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você me encontraria – ele disse, estranhamente aliviado.

Um gemido de dor de Sirius, porém, fez com que Elinor ignorasse totalmente o ex-marido, e ao ver a camisa dele manchada de sangue no braço esquerdo, a loira foi dominada pelo pânico.

- Não é nada... – Sirius murmurou, percebendo a preocupação no olhar dela.

- Como não foi nada, você está perdendo sangue, precisa ir ao hospital! – ela disse, incrédula. – Não vou deixar...

Christopher se aproximou de Elinor, tocando no ombro dela, e a interrompeu.

- Ele não vai para lugar nenhum – Elinor abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele continuou. – Eu posso tratar do ferimento dele, coloque-o na mesa. Rápido, Elinor! – como ela não se moveu, ele insistiu e saiu em seguida.

Receosa, Elinor colocou Sirius sobre a mesa, acariciando o rosto de Sirius até Christopher voltar com um velho livro de capa de couro e uma espécie de madeira na mão.

- Isso é uma varinha?! Como isso vai ajudar o Sirius? – ela perguntou com desprezo.

- É uma varinha sim, mas é o que menos importa – ele disse enquanto observava o ferimento e o limpava. – Eu vou precisar de doze gramas de raiz de camomila moída e três gotas de sangue de dragão, estão no armário perto da pia. Coloque primeiro a raiz, depois o sangue de dragão e misture aqui – ele disse, apontando uma xícara.

- Coloque uma gota de cada vez do sangue – Sirius murmurou sem saber de onde vinha a certeza de que aquele era o método certo. – Mexa no sentido horário até o sangue se unir à raiz.

Elinor seguiu as instruções prontamente, e assim que a raiz e o sangue se misturaram numa massa de cor escura, ela passou para Christopher, que espalhou sobre o ferimento.

Aos poucos, a dormência que Sirius sentia no braço esquerdo desaparecia para dar lugar a uma sensação de alívio e tranqüilidade que o levou ao sono

-x-x-x-

Ele sentia que flutuava, mas quando abriu os olhos, estava deitado numa cama. Sentada em uma cadeira próxima à janela, Elinor cochilava, a cabeça caída para o lado direito e a boca aberta, como um bebê. A cena era tão engraçada que foi impossível para Sirius não sorrir, e ficou observando a loira dormir até ela acordar, espreguiçando-se como uma gata.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca.

- Pelo visto alguém está muito melhor hoje – ela sorriu de volta, com alívio. – Eu nunca senti tanto medo como ontem... Se eu não tivesse comprado aquele maldito revólver, você não teria se machucado.

- Esqueça, Elinor. Eu estou bem, não se culpe. – vendo que ela ainda se sentia culpada, mudou de assunto. – Você não passou a noite toda nessa cadeira, passou?

- Eu não queria ficar longe de você.

- Nenhuma consegue – ele disse com uma expressão de inocência. -, que culpa eu tenho?

- Eu vou deixar essa passar porque o que importa é que você está bem. - ela se levantou e beijou levemente os lábios de Sirius, mas antes que Elinor se afastasse, ele a puxou, fazendo com que ela caísse sobre ele. – Sirius, você ainda não se recuperou totalmente! - apesar de ter reclamado, a loira ria, e não tentou escapar.

- Pois se isso é não estar recuperado totalmente, eu queria me sentir assim todos os dias – ele disse antes de começar a percorrer o pescoço da loira com seus beijos.

As mãos de Sirius acariciavam os seios de Elinor por baixo da blusa dela, e logo os toques teriam se aprofundado, não fosse a entrada de Christopher no quarto.

- Elinor, ele já... – Christopher parou subitamente, virando o rosto ao ver o que interrompera. – Desculpe, eu volto outra hora.

Sirius olhou para o teto com frustração e suspirou. Elinor, tentando consertar a situação, saiu da cama imediatamente e arrumou os cabelos da melhor forma possível sem uma escova.

- Não precisa, Chris – ela disse, corando, sem ver a careta que Sirius fez quando ela chamou o ex-marido pelo apelido. – O que você estava dizendo...?

- Eu queria saber se ele estava bem. Pelo visto, está muito bem – ele estava perturbado, e Sirius se perguntava se seria somente por tê-los interrompido, ou se havia algo mais. – Eu preparei o café da manhã, se quiserem, podem ir comer.

Sirius levantou-se imediatamente. Poderia suportar a intromissão do outro, mas não adiaria a conversa com Christopher. Queria respostas que não poderiam esperar para depois do café.

- Não, comemos depois – ele disse, encarando Christopher seriamente. – Precisamos conversar.

- Você deve ter várias dúvidas – ele cruzou os braços e sentou-se numa cadeira. – Vou tentar esclarecer o que está acontecendo, mas não sei se você irá acreditar...

- Que bruxos existem? – Elinor interrompeu Christopher. – Já suspeitávamos disso. Fomos perseguidos pelos seus amigos.

- Eles não são meus amigos, pelo menos acho que não, agora que também estão atrás de mim.

Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha, intrigado.

- Como assim, atrás de você?

- É uma longa história...

- Que eu vou adorar saber – Sirius disse, sarcástico.

- Está bem – Christopher disse num suspiro cansado. – Entre os bruxos, há uma grande discussão sobre a convivência dos bruxos com os trouxas... pessoas que não possuem sangue mágico – ele acrescentou ao ver o olhar curioso de Elinor. – Muitos acham que os trouxas são inferiores, e acham que eles devem ser eliminados. Existem outros motivos, mas esse é o principal motivo que dividiu o mundo bruxo em duas facções, uma a favor dos trouxas, e outra que pretende acabar com os trouxas. Cada uma dessas idéias tem um principal defensor, que são Dumbledore e Voldemort.

Christopher disse o último nome lentamente, e a palidez do rosto dele não passou desapercebida a Sirius. Aqueles nomes que o homem falou eram familiares, mas ele estava escondendo algo.

- Eu estava lutando contra os trouxas, por isso, eu estava do lado de Dumbledore. Dumbledore odeia trouxas mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo por causa de algo em seu passado. Voldemort vem tentando impedir que Dumbledore cause estragos, mas está ficando cada vez mais difícil prever o que ele fará a seguir. – ele encarou Elinor – Por isso eles queriam você, Elinor, os dois. Você tem um dom muito útil...

- As visões... – ela murmurou lentamente, e olhou para o ex-marido como se tivesse encaixado a última peça de um quebra-cabeças.

- Exatamente – Christopher concordou com a cabeça. – Dumbledore precisava de você para lutar do nosso lado quando fosse útil.

- Foi só por isso que você se casou comigo, então? – ela perguntou, furiosa. – Para me usar? Para ficar brincando comigo, fazendo eu ter visões a todo instante? Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa errada com você, Christopher, mas nunca pensei que você pudesse fazer isso comigo. Pensei que você me amava! – a loira disse num tom um pouco mais elevado, se esforçando para não chorar.

- Pode ter sido somente pelas visões, Elinor, mas eu comecei a amar você, e esse foi o erro em meu plano. Eu vi o quanto as visões estavam fazendo mal a você, por isso, aceitei o divórcio quando você pediu, e fugi assim que pude. Sabia que minha decisão não iria agradar ninguém.

- Esse... – a loira olhou interrogativa para Christopher. – Dumbledore, certo? Se ele odeia pessoas não-mágicas, porque ele quer que eu seja aliada dele?

Christopher encarou Elinor com surpresa por uns instantes antes de começar a gargalhar.

- Você, uma trouxa?! – ele disse, entre um riso e outro. – Elinor, não pode existir sangue mais mágico que o seu! Senão, você nunca teria feito a poção na noite passada.

- Então... eu sou uma bruxa?! – ela perguntou, num misto de surpresa e incredulidade.

- Como qualquer outro – ele voltou-se para Sirius. – Você também é um bruxo. Você foi enviado da Inglaterra para impedir que Dumbledore encontrasse Elinor primeiro.

Sirius respirou aliviado ao saber que independente do seu passado, estava lutando do lado certo.

- Bem, se minha tarefa era encontrar Elinor e mantê-la em segurança, o melhor a fazer agora é levá-la para Voldemort.

- Não é tão fácil – Christopher disse, desanimado. – Dumbledore tem um aliado muito poderoso. Harry Potter. Ele pode ter somente 16 anos, mas possui poderes que poucos bruxos possuem, ele vai saber o que você vai estar fazendo, e impedirá a todo o custo que Elinor chegue até Voldemort.

- Tenho tempo demais para me preocupar com isso. – ele voltou-se para Elinor – Eu vou para o hotel, depois volto com a bagagem.

Christopher olhou confuso para ele.

- Hey, o que você pensa que está fazendo, vocês não podem ficar aqui, os Comensais podem descobrir.

- Pouco importa o que esses Comensais vão fazer, se demoramos tanto tempo para encontrar você, aqui é seguro o bastante para ficarmos até ser seguro irmos para a Inglaterra. E, a propósito, não sabemos o quanto você é confiável – ele acrescentou despreocupadamente. – Elinor, pode me dar as chaves?

- Tem certeza que você está bem, Sirius? – ela perguntou, apertando a mão com preocupação.

- Sim, o ferimento até cicatrizou. – ele respondeu um pouco impaciente.

- Está bem, eu só vou pegar minha bolsa, ela ficou no quarto lá em cima.

Elinor subiu, sem antes olhar com dúvidas para Sirius. Enquanto esperavam a loira voltar, ele encarou Christopher cuidadosamente, se perguntando o que ele estava escondendo, e porque a menção do nome de Voldemort causou tanta perturbação no outro. O barulho de Elinor descendo as escadas, porém, distraiu Sirius de seus pensamentos.

- Não quer que eu vá com você? – ela disse enquanto entregava as chaves para ele.

- Não, se algo acontecer comigo, você estará bem.

- Então tenha cuidado.

- Eu vou ter – ele disse, beijando Elinor antes de sair. Olhando para Christopher, ele acrescentou. – Tenha cuidado você também.

Elinor ficou olhando Sirius ir embora, mas ao dar as costas para a janela, encontrou Christopher parado no mesmo lugar, a observando.

- Eu vou comer alguma coisa – ela disse, pouco à vontade.

- Tudo bem, qualquer coisa, eu estarei no meu quarto.

A loira foi para a cozinha aliviada por Christopher não a seguir, mas essa sensação não durou muito. Enquanto lavava a louça, ele voltou.

- Você não está apaixonada por ele, está? – ele perguntou sem rodeios.

- Do que você está falando? – ela perguntou, rindo como se ele tivesse dito algo absurdo.

- Eu vi como você olhava para ele no quarto. Parecia estar muito envolvida.

- Isso é problema meu – ela respondeu secamente.

- Só estou tentando ajudar você. Apaixonar-se por ele seria um erro que traria conseqüências terríveis para você.

Elinor largou o garfo com violência. Por uns instantes, observou a pia, contendo a raiva, mas quando olhou para Christopher, ainda era possível notar um brilho de fúria no olhar dela.

- Eu entendi errado, ou você está me ameaçando?

Christopher ergueu as mãos.

- Não, de maneira nenhuma! Só estou avisando. Você sabe o quanto eu me importo com você – ele disse, sombrio, mas em seguida, disse com despreocupação. - Eu vou sair, mas volto antes do seu namoradinho voltar.

- Faça o que quiser – ela respondeu, mal-humorada, e continuou lavando a louça até ouvir alguém bater na porta. – O que será que ele esqueceu...

Elinor enxugou a mão e foi para a sala. Ao abrir a porta, porém, não conseguiu conter um grito.

- Estupefaça!

O homem loiro disse antes que ela caísse no chão, desmaiada, e em seguida, entrou na casa, passando por cima do corpo caído de Elinor.


	8. Capítulo 07: Limite

7. LIMITE

Assim que dobrou a esquina, Sirius viu a familiar cobra pairando sobre a casa, e mal estacionou o carro antes de correr até a casa.

Sirius abriu a porta violentamente, atraindo a atenção dos três homens que estavam na sala. Um deles era o loiro que os atacara no Canadá, e era ele quem segurava Elinor, desmaiada.

Antes que conseguisse pensar, ele se jogou sobre o homem. Os dois rolaram pelo chão, mas os outros dois Comensais não fizeram nada. Temiam que um feitiço atingisse o líder, que tentava se libertar das mãos de Sirius. Um deles se limitou a segurar a mulher nos braços, enquanto o outro estava atento à luta, preparado para enfeitiçar Sirius a qualquer instante. Consciente disso, por um momento, ele ficou em posição vulnerável, mas antes de ser atingido pelo feitiço, ele usou o Comensal como escudo, e foi o loiro quem caiu desacordado.

Sirius apontava a varinha do comensal desmaiado para os outros dois e os encarava com ferocidade.

- Soltem ela agora mesmo.

As máscaras cobriam os rostos dos comensais, mas Sirius escutou as risadas deles. Sabia que eles estavam em vantagem, porém, Sirius, como bruxo, deduziu que era capaz de fazer mágicas, e apontou a varinha para a parede. Não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum feitiço, mas concentrou-se numa imagem. Em seguida, um raio vermelho atingiu a parede num ponto entre os dois comensais, deixando um buraco na parede onde o feitiço acertara.

- Da próxima vez eu não vou errar. Deixem ela e vão embora.

Os Comensais ficaram em silêncio antes de um responder, lentamente.

- Está bem – o comensal disse, a contragosto. - pegue Malfoy. Já fizemos nosso trabalho por aqui. E quanto a você – ele apontou a varinha para Sirius. – Se der um passo, ela morre. Entre

O comensal que falou segurou Elinor, apontando a varinha na direção do corpo desacordado enquanto o outro apanhava Malfoy.

- E quanto a você – o comensal, por trás da máscara, sorria cinicamente. -, não pense que vamos esquecer de você.

O comensal jogou Elinor na direção de Sirius, que, preocupado com a loira, mal notou os três comensais desaparecerem. Depois de recuperar o equilíbrio, ele observou a mulher.

Aparentemente, ela estava bem, Um pouco pálida, mas não estava ferida, então, Sirius a deitou num sofá e procurou acordá-la chamando pelo nome.

Aos poucos, Elinor foi recobrando a consciência. A princípio, seus dedos se mexeram, e o corpo tremeu bruscamente antes que ela abrisse os olhos, levantando-se de supetão e olhando assustada ao seu redor. Mas antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, Elinor se afastou de Sirius e correu apressada.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, confuso.

- Christopher!

O tom de voz urgente da loira não escapou de Sirius, e a sensação que isso lhe causou era incômoda demais. Salvara Elinor, mas antes de tudo, ela pensa no ex-marido. Christopher deveria estar longe. Sirius tinha certeza que os bruxos deveriam ter métodos rápidos de locomoção.

Impaciente, ele seguiu Elinor, que ia bem mais na frente, sem falar nada, tentando ignorar o ciúme, sem sucesso. Não achava que Elinor iria querer voltar para o ex-marido, mas tinha certeza de que Christopher o odiava. Percebeu que o homem olhava com raiva para ele quando estava perto de Elinor. Para Sirius, porém, era até prazeroso ver o outro ter que se controlar.

Elinor corria para o quarto de Christopher, enquanto Sirius caminhava sem muita preocupação. Somente quando ouviu o grito da mulher foi que ele apressou os passos.

Sirius não viu imediatamente o que fizera Elinor gritar. Ela estava na porta, de costas para o quarto, a mão no rosto. Olhava para Sirius, mas demorou alguns segundos para realmente perceber que ele estava na sua frente, e quando o viu, ele quase não acreditou em toda a fúria que o rosto dela transmitia. O olhar reluzia com as lágrimas que a custo ela impedia de chorar, e desviando do olhar inquisidor de Sirius, ela se afastou.

A cama estava partida em duas. Havia um buraco no alto de um armário, e uma cômoda estava no chão. Havia marcas de fogo na parede, mas o que era mais terrível era o homem sentado na cadeira, no meio do quarto. Não havia um dedo em nenhuma das mãos. A boca aberta exibia poucos dentes, e a língua fora arrancada. Marcas roxas pelo corpo revelavam que ele foi atingido por objetos pesados, certamente deveria ter quebrado vários ossos. Um dos olhos fora arrancado, mas ele ainda deveria estar vivo quando um feitiço atingiu a cabeça dele, deixando o lado esquerdo do cérebro como se tivesse sido corroído por ácido. Sirius mal reconheceu o corpo como sendo o de Christopher.

- Eles não deveriam ter feito isso

A voz fria de Elinor soou estranha, mas Sirius não esboçou nenhuma reação além de olhar para a loira. Ela continuou, determinada, uma determinação insana que a deixava quase irreal, aumentando a sensação que Sirius tinha de estar num pesadelo.

- Se eles pensam que podem continuar brincando comigo e me enganando, estão muito enganados. Nós vamos para a Inglaterra, e então eles vão saber quem estão enfrentando. Vamos para a Inglaterra e vamos acabar com a arma secreta deles. Não vou descansar até que Harry Potter esteja morto.

-x-x-x-

O avião pousou em Londres pela madrugada, e depois disso, Elinor abriu os olhos. Durante o vôo, ela não relaxara por um instante sequer, Sirius observou com preocupação, mas não disse nada. Desde que eles encontraram Christopher morto, a loira evitava um contato mais íntimo com ele. Sirius deduziu que a loira deveria estar se sentindo culpada pelo assassinato do ex-marido pelos comensais, e tentou conversar sobre isso inúmeras vezes, mas Elinor sempre tinha algo para preparar para a viagem, ou ela estava cansada demais para conversar.

Não foi tão difícil passar pela alfândega. Os documentos do padrasto de Elinor, depois de uma pequena alteração nas datas, enganaram os fiscais. A semelhança física entre os dois era imensa.

O casal saiu do aeroporto direto para um hotel e, ao contrário do turista comum, que estaria planejando visitas aos pontos turísticos londrinos, Sirius e Elinor planejavam como atacariam Harry Potter.

- Não parece ser um esconderijo muito secreto... – Sirius disse ao ler o papel com o endereço. Eles encontraram entre as coisas de Christopher na casa antes de irem embora. – Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4, Surrey.

- Ele deve estar protegido, mas eu sei como entrar na casa sem sermos vistos. E depois...

Antes que Elinor terminasse a frase, Sirius a interrompeu.

- Eu cuido do garoto. Você não está sozinha. Dumbledore deve ter sido o culpado por eu perder a memória, quero que ele sofra uma derrota tanto quanto você. E eu não vou esperar muito tempo. Nós vamos hoje.

A loira olhou séria para Sirius, sem gratidão. Não imaginava como ele estava se sentindo por estar a poucas horas de matar, mas sabia que deveria estar sendo difícil. A idéia de desistir e voltar para os Estados Unidos passou pela mente de Elinor, mas não daria certo. Para onde eles fossem, seriam caçados por inimigos que só desistiriam quando os encontrassem. Ela só poderia concordar.

-x-x-x-

O rapaz de dezesseis anos colocou a coruja dentro da gaiola. Em seguida, guardou suas coisas dentro do armário. Acabara de chegar da escola, e ainda escutava os tios reclamarem no andar debaixo por terem que ficar com ele por mais um verão, mas o rapaz não os escutava. Estava observando o reflexo no espelho da porta interna do armário, observando atenciosamente a cicatriz em sua testa.

Era aquela cicatriz que tornava Harry Potter um rapaz especial que, excetuando a cicatriz e o que ela representava, seria um rapaz normal. Porém, ele não era. Estava ligado a um terrível bruxo das trevas que durante o último ano deixou bem claro que retornara para concretizar seus planos. Os bruxos estavam aterrorizados, e mesmo os trouxas começavam a notar sua presença. A discussão entre tia Petúnia e tio Válter no andar de baixo, sobre se Harry deveria ser expulso de casa ou não, era uma prova disso. Os dois estavam com medo do que aconteceria a eles se algum bruxo, na tentativa de matar Harry, explodisse a casa, ou coisa parecida.

Harry sentou-se na cama e tentou ignorar a discussão dos tios, mas era difícil não pensar nas pessoas que sofriam por sua causa. Durante o último ano perdera alguns amigos, e várias famílias perderam parentes em ataques. A maior perda, no entanto, era Sirius.

Fazia pouco mais de um ano que vira o padrinho pela última vez, quando ele atravessou o véu. A dor ainda era recente, e ele estava certo que nunca passaria. Sirius era sua única família, e de repente, estava sozinho.

Hermione e Rony tentaram convencê-lo de que estavam do lado dele, mas não era a mesma coisa. Sirius nunca o questionou, e sempre procurou entender o que o afilhado fazia. Hermione dizia o tempo todo como ele deveria ser responsável e evitar se arriscar, enquanto que Rony fazia brincadeiras quando Harry preferia ficar sozinho. Harry percebeu que não estava triste por ficar longe dos dois amigos, pelo menos por alguns dias.

O rapaz se deitou, mas não dormiu. Ainda estava acordado quando tia Petúnia e tio Válter foram dormir, sem ter chegado a uma conclusão sobre o que fazer com o sobrinho, e continuou assim por muito tempo. Não fazia idéia de que horas eram. A rua estava silenciosa, e dentro de casa, o único barulho era o ruído dos roncos de Duda e do tio. Tudo estava silencioso o bastante para que ele escutasse o barulho de pessoas subindo a escada, e assim que ouviu a porta do quarto sendo aberta, se sentou de uma vez, com a varinha na mão.

Lentamente, a porta se abriu. Eram duas pessoas, uma mulher loira vinha na frente, e logo atrás, um homem de um rosto familiar, a pessoa que ele mais sentiu falta durante o último ano. Atrás da mulher estava Sirius Black.

-x-x-x-

Sirius não imaginou que Harry Potter pareceria tão novo. Ele tinha dezesseis anos, mas aparentava menos. Porém, nada o preparou para o que aconteceu a seguir. O rapaz se levantou, sorrindo, os olhos brilhando com alegria.

- Sirius! É você mesmo?

- Não escute o que ele diz! Ele vai tentar enganar você! Faça o que tem que ser feito e vamos embora, não sabemos quantos estão vigiando ele!

Concordando com a cabeça, Sirius apontou a arma que segurava para Harry.

-x-x-x-

Harry não acreditava no que via. Era Sirius, na sua frente! Estava indo abraçar o padrinho quando a mulher falou em tom cortante, e de repente, parecia que estava num pesadelo. Sirius segurava uma arma apontada para ele.

- Sirius, sou eu, Harry! O que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é essa mulher?

- Não escute o garoto! Atire logo!

Era irreal o olhar de raiva com o qual o padrinho o encarava. Contra a própria vontade, Harry começou a chorar e disse com aflição.

- Sirius, você não pode atirar em mim!

- Atire, Sirius! Atire de uma vez! – a mulher disse, encorajando-o.

Ignorando o pedido do menino, ele puxou o gatilho da arma.

-x-x-x-

A incerteza dominava Sirius. Harry Potter não passava de um garoto, e parecia conhecê-lo, ou então, era um ótimo ator. Do outro lado, Elinor o incentivava a atirar. Ele engatilhou a arma, e se preparou para atirar.

Mas antes que ele atirasse no rapaz, ele gritou uma última vez, ao mesmo tempo em que Elinor também gritava.

- Sirius, não, você é meu padrinho!

- Atire!

A mistura de vozes não deixou que ele entendesse nada. A cabeça começou a doer, e ele quase largou a arma. Ele fechou os olhos, e quando abriu, foi como se tivesse ido para um outro lugar e acabado de chegar. E voltara com o que tinha perdido. Sabia quem era, quem Harry era e o que significava, mas, principalmente, sabia quem era Elinor. Ele deu as costas para Harry, e apontou a arma engatilhada para a mulher.

**N/A:** Obrigada pelas reviews!! Q bom vcs estarem lendo e gostando!! Bem, finalmente a ida tão esperada pra Inglaterra... Algumas perguntas respondidas, mas muitas, muitas dúvidas ficaram... Esse capítulo foi o mais difícil de todos pra escrever, e um dos motivos pra eu ter desistido, por isso, desculpem se não estiver tão bom assim... Até semana q vem (isso quer dizer: n se desesperem, semana q vem eu posto o cap 8!!! Heheheh)!!


	9. Capítulo 08: Origem

**N/A:** alguém se lembra do prólogo da fic? É bom se lembrar antes de começar a ler esse cap... Ah, e desculpe pelos erros de continuidade... Esse capítulo não foi betado... E se vc notou erros de continuidade no outro capítulo, eles já foram corrigidos

8. ORIGEM

- Tiago? Lílian?! – Sirius perguntou, impressionado, quando reconheceu a imagem dos amigos.

- Sim, Sirius – Lílian sorriu gentilmente.

- Então eu estou morto... – o homem afirmou, mais como se confirmasse o que suspeitava do que com medo. Em seu rosto, seus olhos brilhavam de raiva por ter sido tão estúpido. Havia deixado Harry sozinho, mais desamparado ainda. – Harry, meu Deus... – ele olhou nervoso para Tiago e Lílian. – Eu... me desculpe, eu...

- Calma, Almofadinhas... – as palavras de Tiago não eram palavras de consolo, mas deixou Sirius menos nervoso. – Nós sabemos que você só fez o que achou que deveria fazer.

- Não foi sua culpa... – Lílian acrescentou num sussurro, estendendo a mão para o amigo. – Venha. Precisamos conversar, mas não aqui. Eles não devem escutar nossa conversa.

- Eles...? – Sirius perguntou, sussurrando sem perceber que o fazia, olhando ao redor, e somente então percebendo que a luz que parecia vir de Tiago e Lílian iluminava levemente outros rostos de olhares esperançosos, ao contrário de como o dele deveria estar antes da chegada dos dois amigos, como se, ao contrário de Sirius, eles soubessem porque estavam ali.

- Venha, Sirius – Lílian disse mais uma vez, e Sirius, intrigado, mas também amedrontado, segurou a mão que Lílian oferecia.

Assim que ele segurou a mão de Lílian, o ambiente mudou. Ao invés da escuridão total, eles agora estavam numa sala de estar de uma típica mansão interiorana da Inglaterra.

- O que... – Sirius disse enquanto seu olhar rodava a sala, reconhecendo o lugar. – Godric's Hollow?

- Achamos que você se sentiria mais à vontade aqui – Tiago disse, casualmente, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Lílian.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – pela primeira vez, Sirius pareceu irritado. – O que vocês estão escondendo? Eu atravessei a passagem, não foi?

- Sim, Sirius, você atravessou a passagem, mas sua situação não é a mesma que a nossa. – Tiago ignorou o tom nervoso do amigo e respondeu tranqüilamente.

- Do que você está falando, a desgraçada me lançou para a passagem, é claro que eu morri!

- Bem, para infelicidade de sua adorável prima, ela esqueceu um detalhe – havia um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto de Tiago enquanto ele falava, e ignorando o olhar irritado de Lílian, ele continuou. – Você não estava morto quando atravessou a passagem na Câmara da Morte.

Sirius olhou de Tiago para Lílian mais confuso ainda, e em sua mente, reviveu mais uma vez tudo o que aconteceu antes de cair para dentro da passagem. Aquela era a Câmara da Morte, com certeza, estava duelando quando foi atingido pelo feitiço de Bellatrix e perdeu o equilíbrio, indo em direção à passagem para o mundo dos morto, assustado quando percebeu o que ia acontecer, a dor que sentiu quando atravessou o véu, como se sentisse todas as dores da sua vida num único segundo, e de como tudo parou, antes de acordar naquela escuridão. Como não poderia estar morto?

- Francamente, se você escutasse as aulas de História da Magia com mais atenção ao invés de tentar atrair a atenção das garotas, você saberia disso! – a ruiva disse com repreensão no olhar, enquanto o homem pedia para ela se acalmar com o olhar.

- Ora, Lily, o Binns era insuportável vivo, e continuou o mesmo depois de morto. O Almofadinhas estava certo em gastar o tempo com algo mais agradável.

- Tiago Potter! – o tom de voz de Lílian deixava claro o quanto ela repudiava a atitude do marido, e ela teria continuado não fosse pela interrupção de Sirius, que conhecendo Lílian, sabia que ela era capaz de continuar aquela discussão por um longo tempo até se lembrar que Sirius estava ali.

- Mas o que as aulas do Binns têm a ver com isso?

- Muita coisa – Lílian começou, ainda com o olhar de repreensão. – Se você fosse mais atento às aulas de História da Magia, saberia que a Câmara da Morte era o método usado pelo Ministério de executar bruxos condenados antes de Azkaban ser construída, e que somente os que fossem atingidos por um Avada Kedavra poderiam atravessar a passagem.

- Se era preciso ser atingido por um Avada Kedrava, do que adiantava construir aquela passagem?

- A passagem foi uma maneira que os bruxos encontraram para que bruxos como Voldemort, que fizeram vários feitiços e poções para impedirem a morte, pudesse voltar, e também para que uma pessoa viva não entrasse e descobrisse os segredos da morte.

- Eles só não imaginaram que uma pessoa atingida por um Estupefaça pudesse atravessar a passagem... – Sirius disse com um sorriso de descaso, que logo desapareceu para dar lugar a um olhar de ansiedade, enquanto ele olhava de Lílian para Tiago. - Espera um pouco... se eu não morri, como saio daqui?! Harry precisa de mim, os Comensais estão lá fora, eles querem a profecia!

Sirius esperava que Tiago e Lílian o ajudassem a sair, ou que eles dissessem que, apesar de tudo, ele estava preso e não poderia sair, mas o que o amigo disse o deixou sem ação.

- Harry está em segurança, Sirius, Dumbledore conseguiu que ele deixasse o Ministério sem problemas, mas você não pode ir agora.

- O que?! – Sirius gritou, incrédulo, depois de um instante de surpresa. – Tiago, é o seu filho, ele está em perigo com Voldemort à solta, se eu não estou morto, eu posso ir e salvar ele!

- Sirius, o que aconteceu com você foi algo totalmente inesperado – Lílian começou com cautela. – Essa passagem estava desativada há muito tempo, por isso estava no Departamento dos Mistérios, e além do mais, nenhuma pessoa viva havia atravessado ela antes. Você foi a primeira pessoa que atravessou, e de certa forma, você morreu, já que você não pode sair, pelo menos até conseguirmos...

Sirius escutou Lílian falar, paciente até o momento que ela disse que ele não poderia sair dali. Ele voltou-se para Lílian como se tivesse sido atacado, e disse com ferocidade.

- Do que adianta estar vivo se não posso sair dessa merda de lugar?!

- Se você deixar a Lílian terminar, você vai entender tudo – Tiago disse com tanta raiva quanto Sirius, que, lentamente, sentou-se. Tiago não costumava falar com raiva, mas ele sempre perdia a cabeça quando alguém era rude com Lílian, e Sirius percebeu que tinha exagerado quando o amigo o repreendeu.

- Continue, Lílian – Tiago disse, sem um traço da raiva anterior, quando Sirius se sentou.

- Tem uma chance de que você possa sair. Nós precisamos que você faça com que uma pessoa vá até Harry. Estamos esperando a resposta, mas são grandes as chances que você possa ir. Quer dizer, se você ace-

- É claro que eu aceito – Sirius respondeu antes que Lílian terminasse. - O que terei que fazer?

- Harry vai precisar de ajuda, e essa mulher ajudará mais do que pode parecer, você só tem que confiar nela, mesmo que tudo diga que você deva lutar contra ela, Sirius, você tem que confiar nela.

- 'Tá certo, Lílian, eu vou me lembrar disso quando encontrar essa... – ele franziu a testa. – Como é o nome dela?

- Elinor Lestrange... – Lília disse, e olhou para Sirius com expectativa, como se tivesse acabado de detonar uma bomba.

- Lestrange?! – Sirius disse, pasmo. – O que uma... uma Lestrange?! – ele repetiu, incrédulo.

- Não se preocupe – Tiago disse, brincalhão – Você só vai se lembrar quem ela é no momento certo. Para falar a verdade, dessa conversa, você só vai se lembrar do essencial.

- "timo – Sirius disse, irônico. – Eu não preciso me lembrar de como as brigas de vocês eram monstruosas.

Tiago olhou com severidade para Sirius.

- Não estamos brincando. Você tem que confiar nela.

-Certo, Pontas. – Sirius disse em tom impaciente. – Vou me lembrar disso. Podem deixar.

-x-x-x-

Sirius apontou a arma para Elinor. Não importava o que Lílian havia dito. Não importava se ele deveria confiar nela. Tudo o que ela fez foi enganá-lo. Não aceitaria isso nunca.

A ansiedade foi desaparecendo do rosto de Elinor para dar lugar a uma expressão de surpresa.

- Sirius, o que você está fazendo? – ela apontou para Harry. – Atire no rapaz, ele é quem está contra nós, não eu! Vamos, mate-o! – ela gritou, nervosa.

- É isso que você não quer, não é?! Que eu faça o serviço sujo que o seu mestre não tem coragem de fazer?! – havia um sorriso no rosto dele, um sorriso de desprezo. A surpresa de descobrir que foi enganado não o impedia de agir.

- Do que você está falando, eu não... – ela hesitou, e tentou passar confiança no seu sorriso, mas só conseguiu parecer mais amedrontada. – eu não tenho nenhum mestre! E essa arma – Elinor indicou Harry com o olhar – deveria estar apontada para ele, e não para mim! – ela disse, recuperando o autocontrole, mas era tarde demais. Sirius não acreditaria em mais uma palavra dela. – Ele está do lado desse Dumbledore, é a grande arma dele!

- Não, Sirius! – Harry gritou, desesperado. – Não escuta ela, ela está mentindo!

Ignorando Harry, Sirius se aproximou de Elinor, deixando a arma a menos de cinco centímetros de distância da cabeça dela.

- Péssima hora para recuperar a memória, não acha? – Sirius disse com um sorriso irônico. Não havia surpresa nem medo em Elinor. Ela sabia que não adiantava mais lutar. Havia sido descoberta. - Diga-me um motivo para eu não atirar em você... Elinor Lestrange – ele disse o nome dela com desprezo, como se estivesse cuspindo.

- Isto – no instante em que Elinor falou, Sirius sentiu algo espetar seu peito. Não precisava olhar para saber que era a varinha dela. – Então, a não ser que você queira que o pirralho chore por perder você outra vez, abaixe essa arma e coloque-a no chão lentamente.

Sirius abaixou a arma lentamente, enquanto Harry olhava confuso do padrinho para a loira, mas assim que o homem soltou o revólver, Elinor o segurou pelos braços.

Assim que sua pele encostou-se com a de Sirius, tudo ficou escuro. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. Era mais uma visão, e, como sempre, logo os contornos das pessoas surgiram, até tudo ficar nítido.

Estava no Beco Diagonal, onde acontecia uma grande batalha. Várias pessoas passavam por Elinor como se ela não estivesse ali, e feitiços a atravessavam sem que ela fosse atingida, mas, pela primeira vez, viu a si mesma numa visão. Reconheceu triunfo em seu olhar quando a sua oponente caiu no chão, desacordada, mas logo outro veio tomar o lugar dela.

- Eu disse que nos encontraríamos de novo – Elinor ouviu ela mesma falar, enquanto via Sirius olhar zangado para ela, pronto para atacar.

Eles lutaram com garra, numa sucessão de feitiços que foram desviados no último momento ou por contra-feitiços, até que Elinor não foi rápida o bastante e foi atingida pelo feitiço Estupefaça de Sirius, caindo no chão.

Sirius se aproximou de Elinor, e enquanto ele caminhava, as outras pessoas desapareciam, até que só restou a imagem dela e do homem, com a varinha apontada para a cabeça da loira. Ele olhou para a mulher com raiva uma última vez antes de dizer o feitiço, e a última coisa que viu antes da visão terminar foi uma luz verde impedir que ela soubesse o que aconteceria.

Quando Elinor recobrou a consciência, sentiu o corpo de Sirius preso por suas mãos. Poderia acabar com tudo ali mesmo. Se matasse Sirius, a visão não se realizaria. Mas não era capaz disso. Ainda estava surpresa por ter sido descoberta, e além disso, sabia que aquele duelo deveria acontecer, e ela mesma queria isso. Só que o duelo terminaria de outra forma.

- Vamos nos encontrar novamente, Black – ela disse, ao mesmo tempo provocando Sirius e desviando a atenção dele para que a atacasse.

- E será a última vez – ele disse com raiva.

- Pode apostar nisso – ela sussurrou no ouvido de Sirius, e sorrindo ameaçadoramente para Harry, ela empurrou Sirius na direção dele antes de aparatar.

Sirius caiu de joelhos no chão, recuperando o fôlego. Cautelosamente, Harry se aproximou do padrinho.

- Sirius?

Harry tocou o ombro de Sirius, e se ajoelhou também. Os dois se encararam, e o rapaz viu no olhar do padrinho que ele estava de volta, e ele sorriu enquanto era abraçado por Sirius.

- Você está vivo!

- Sim, Harry... – Sirius disse com a cabeça ainda tonta, sem saber se acreditava ou não na visão que teve de si mesmo prestes a matar Elinor. Ele abraçou o afilhado sem realmente perceber o que estava fazendo. Não era capaz de parar de pensar que fora enganado pela mulher que amava e que se arriscou para proteger.

**N/A: **pronto, perguntas respondidas, posso acabar a fic aqui, né?! carinha de inocente. Muuuuito obrigada pelas reviews e pelos elogios!! Lilibeth, aí está a verdade sobre a Elinor. Ameria, o cap foi tão bom assim q mereceu um palavrão? Não quero nem pensar em como seria se tivesse sido ruim :p Ni, amiga, tnx pela review! Sorte no vestibular!! Anita, ninguém morreu.. Embora eu tenha ficado tentada a fazer o Sirius matar o Harry... Verônica, espero que você tenha entendido mais agora. Qualquer coisa, o próximo capítulo (Reconstituição, que a principio seria dividido em 2 partes) vai terminar com o restante das dúvidas...


	10. Capítulo 09: Reconstituição

9. RECONSTITUIÇÃO

Harry observava o padrinho cuidar de Bicuço. Desde que ele havia voltado para Grimmauld Place, ele se refugiava no antigo quarto da mãe, evitando conversar. O rapaz queria ajudar Sirius, mas não sabia o que fazer.

- Ele precisa de tempo, Harry

O rapaz virou-se para trás, e viu Remo Lupin sorrindo para ele com tranqüilidade.

- Eu queria ajudar, Remo, mas parece que ele não quer ser ajudado!

Remo colocou a mão no ombro do ex-aluno.

- Sirius só está tentando entender, Harry. Ele foi enganado pela única pessoa em quem confiava. Ele vai ficar bem. Vamos, Molly está terminando o almoço.

Sirius deixou que os dois saíssem sem impedir. Não escutou o que eles falaram, mas sabia que era sobre ele e Elinor. Ele mesmo não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Tentava entender como foi enganado, se sempre soube quem ela era...

_A bela mulher passou a mão pelos cabelos negros mais uma vez, observando o resultado no espelho. Ela se movia graciosamente, e o reflexo dela respondia a todas as incertezas._

_- Suas vestes estão lindas, esse tom verde-escuro realça a sua pele, e nenhuma outra jóia ficaria melhor que o colar da vovó, apesar dele estar velho, minha querida! Você está simplesmente deslumbrante!_

_A mulher sorriu triunfante e continuou a se observar no espelho até notar a garotinha de cabelos loiro-escuros de sete anos que a observava com adoração._

_- E então, Elinor? Você concorda?_

_Elinor demorou a responder, tanto por estar admirando a mulher quanto por duvidar que ela perguntava se aprovava a aparência dela._

_- Você está perfeita, Bella - ela concordou com a cabeça, e corando, perguntou. - Quando eu crescer eu posso ser igual a você?_

_Bellatrix riu com orgulho, mas não respondeu. Ela se aproximou de Elinor, e segurando a mão dela, perguntou._

_- Você está pronta?_

_Elinor concordou com um meneio e as duas saíram do quarto. No instante que elas entraram na sala, duas mulheres se levantaram._

_- Bella, você está esplêndida! - a mais velha, de cabelos escuros e uma expressão orgulhosa disse, segurando as mãos da mulher._

_- Obrigada, tia - Bellatrix respondeu, olhando para a mais jovem, de cabelos loiros em seguida e dizendo com altivez. - Ainda bem que você parou de chorar, Narcisa! Eu não admitiria que você estragasse meu casamento por causa de um maldito vestido!_

_Bellatrix continuou conversando com a tia e a irmã, Elinor as seguindo com dificuldade por causa dos passos apressados das outras três, mas ela só parou quando elas chegaram a uma pequena sala de espera, onde uma mulher baixa, de cabelos loiros como os da garotinha estava sentada entre um rapaz alto, loiro e um homem de cabelos brancos. Assim que viu Elinor, a mulher se aproximou da garota com alívio._

_- Você deveria ter me avisado onde estava, Elinor!_

_- Mãe, eu não fui para lugar nenhum! - a garotinha respondeu num tom parecido com o que Bellatrix usou para falar com a irmã. - Será que eu não posso fazer nada? - Elinor sentou-se ao lado do rapaz._

_- Deixe a menina em paz, Aileen - o homem mais velho respondeu, impaciente, e se levantou. - Rabastan, vá dizer para Rodolfo que Bellatrix está pronta._

_Aileen enrugou a testa como sempre fazia quando era contrariada. Como poderia dizer para a filha o motivo de sua preocupação sem dizer o quanto ela seria importante no futuro? Era necessário que Elinor não soubesse de nada, por isso, calou-se e com resignação, aproximou-se do rapaz._

_Aileen esticou os braços para acolher a filha, mas ao invés disso, Elinor aproximou-se do irmão._

_- Eu vou com você, Bastian._

_Aileen deixou a filha ir com um suspiro de desânimo. Quando se casou com Robert, não estava apaixonada, mas pensava que os filhos compensariam tudo. Os garotos, porém, pertenceram ao marido desde que nasceram, e já estava resignada quando ficou grávida outra vez. Sabia que teria uma filha, e não duvidava que finalmente teria alguém para amar, mas Elinor também era como os irmãos. _

_-x-x-x-_

_O casamento havia terminado horas antes, e alguns convidados conversavam em grupos, outros dançavam, outros comiam, mas nenhum deles percebeu Elinor, que estava sentada em uma cadeira mais afastada, de castigo depois de ter roubado a varinha de Rabastan e usar um feitiço para ficar com os cabelos escuros como os de Bellatrix. Ninguém, exceto um rapaz que também procurava se esconder dos outros convidados._

_- O que uma garotinha como você está fazendo aqui, sozinha? - ele perguntou ajoelhando-se na frente dela, segurando o queixo de Elinor e erguendo a cabeça dela, observando alguns fios escuros entre os cabelos dourados._

_- Não é da sua conta - ela respondeu, rudemente. - Você devia ir cuidar dos seus problemas._

_- Ah, mas eu não tenho nenhum problema - ele disse, sentando-se despreocupadamente ao lado dela. - Posso muito bem ouvir os problemas de uma garotinha. Perdeu seu pelúcio, foi?_

_- Se você não tem nenhum problema - ela se levantou, olhando com despeito -, por que você vai fugir de casa, Sirius Black?_

_O rapaz encarou Elinor com surpresa, imaginando como ela sabia o que ele planejava. Tentou segurá-la para perguntar, mas antes que o fizesse, a garota se afastou, correndo._

Era isso que havia visto quando tocou em Elinor pela primeira vez, depois de acordar na casa dela. Por isso sentia que a conhecia desde sempre, e tinha a impressão de que ela era capaz de descobrir todos os seus segredos.

Sirius bateu com a mão na cama, irritado consigo mesmo. Se sabia quem ela era, se enganara porque preferiu assim. Talvez fosse mais fácil acreditar que aquela criança inocente que ele conheceu no casamento de Bellatrix com Rodolfo não tentara envolvê-lo em uma trama sórdida. Mas, se ela era uma garota inocente quando se conheceram como se transformou? Robert Lestrange não teve muito tempo para influenciar a filha, morreu meses depois do casamento de Rodolfo e Bellatrix...

_O advogado estava sentado na sala de estar, mas aquela não era uma visita cordial. Estava na grande casa senhorial dos Lestrange, terminado a leitura do testamento de Robert Lestrange._

_- ... Quanto à guarda de minha filha, Elinor Lestrange, deverá ser dividida entre seus dois irmãos, Rodolfo Lestrange e Rabastan Lestrange, e na idade apropriada, minha filha deverá iniciar seus estudos em magia na Academia de Magias de Durmstrang - ele abaixou o pergaminho, e encarou os Lestrange. - Essas são as vontades de Robert Lestrange. Vocês estão em acordo com elas?_

_Rodolfo e Rabastan concordaram imediatamente, mas Aileen não respondeu. Tentava controlar a raiva que sentia do falecido marido, mas era difícil quando a última esperança de ter sua filha acabara de ser perdida._

Todos festejavam o décimo sétimo aniversário de Harry com animação. Ocasionalmente, o rapaz olhava para o padrinho. Esteve preocupado com ele, pois Sirius preferia ficar sozinho, mas desde que decidiu que o afilhado merecia uma festa de aniversário, Harry, pela primeira vez desde que o padrinho voltara, soube que ele ficaria bem. Sirius sorria e era praticamente a alma da festa. Fora inocentado dias atrás, pois ficou provado que ele não era um dos aliados de Voldemort. Rabicho ainda estava solto, mas isso era questão de tempo.

Remo, porém, não deixava se enganar pela aparente felicidade do amigo. Sirius contara praticamente tudo a ele, e o lobisomem suspeitava em quem o amigo deveria estar pensando.

-x-x-x-

Lestrange Field. Depois de tantos anos longe de casa, Elinor pensou que nunca mais voltaria. Mas era estranho. Agora que estava de volta, sentia-se sufocar pelas paredes do seu grande quarto.

Era noite, e não conseguia dormir. Pensava no que acontecera dias atrás, e se perguntava como pôde manter-se fria para pensar numa forma de escapar de Sirius depois que fora descoberta.

Cansada de ficar deitada, a mulher levantou-se e foi até à janela. Observava o céu escuro, sem nenhuma estrela brilhando por causa das nuvens, e pensava em tudo o que fizera. Mais do que por um ideal, ela lutou por sua família.

_Elinor nunca pensou que sentiria alívio por estar voltando para Durmstrang, mas saudade era o que não sentiria de casa durante o ano em que ficaria longe. Passou as férias fugindo da mãe, conversou pouco com Rabastan, e Bellatrix não a visitou como nos anos anteriores. Elinor não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, fazia meses que não tinha uma visão, mas tinha certeza que envolvia Voldemort e os recentes ataques aos Inomináveis do ministério. Infelizmente, o trem para Durmstrang estava quase partindo, e não havia tempo para perguntas._

_Rabastan olhou para a irmã quase que com carinho. Lamentava-se por não ter passado muito tempo com ela, mas pelo menos conseguiu evitar que a mãe se aproximasse da irmã. Não poderia arriscar que os dons da garotinha fossem desperdiçados. Só havia um futuro para Elinor: aliar-se a Voldemort._

_- Bem, tenho que ir agora – Rabastan disse enquanto saía da cabine, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. – Continue estudando. Não vou admitir que suas notas diminuam._

_- Sim, Bastian – Elinor concordou, tão séria quanto ele. – Você vai sentir orgulho de mim._

_Rabastan se permitiu um gesto de carinho, e acariciou o rosto da irmã. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto dele, mas Elinor não viu nada. Tudo ao seu redor de repente escurecera, e da mesma forma, ficou claro novamente, claro o bastante para que ela pudesse ver uma sucessão rápida de imagens. Ela viu os dois irmãos, Bellatrix e um outro rapaz enfeitiçando um casal, tentando arrancar informações, mas um grupo de aurores chegou no local de surpresa, prendendo todos. Em seguida, estava num castelo em ruínas. O barulho do mar era abafado pelos gritos insanos de vários homens, mas o pior era o que causava aqueles gritos. Havia dementadores por todos os lados, e mesmo sem estar sendo afetada por eles, Elinor estava assustada. Tudo piorou quando viu que os dementadores traziam quatro prisioneiros: seus dois irmãos, Bellatrix e um outro rapaz. Eles foram presos, cada um numa cela, e em poucos segundos, Elinor viu como as três pessoas mais importantes para ela adoeciam e perdiam a sanidade aos poucos, até estarem quase mortos. Então a visão terminou._

_A garota estava deitada na poltrona do vagão, o corpo banhado de suor, o rosto molhado com as lagrimas. Ao lado dela, Rabastan a olhava com uma preocupação mal-contida. Era quase irreal ver o irmão em pé, forte e lúcido, quando o vira quase morto há segundos, e Elinor pouco se importou em manter a pose. Abraçou o irmão com força e gritou._

_- Bastian, não ataque eles, vocês vão ser presos, por favor, Bastian, me prometa! _

_Rabastan arregalou os olhos em surpresa, e irritado, segurou os braços da irmã e se livrou do abraço._

_- Do que você está falando, Elinor? Comporte-se, você está me envergonhando!_

_Elinor não se importava. A visão e a dor causada pela perda dos três era recente, e mais uma vez, ela tentou convencer o irmão, dessa vez, sem abraçá-lo ou gritar, porém, ainda chorava. _

_- Eu vi, Bastian! – ela disse num sussurro determinado. - Você, a Bella, o Rodolfo e mais um rapaz estavam atacando um casal, mas os aurores descobriram, e vocês foram para Azkaban!_

_- Foi essa a sua visão? – ele disse com um sorriso cínico, e continuou num sussurro para que somente a irmã escutasse. – Não se preocupe, Elinor! Nós somos os melhores a serviço do Lord das Trevas. Nada vai acontecer conosco – o trem apitou, a Rabastan foi para a porta. – Eu vou estar aqui em junho._

_- Não, Bastian! Me prometa! _

_Elinor chamou mais uma vez pelo irmão, mas ele já estava saindo do trem. Ansiosa, ela foi para a janela, mas o irmão não estava na plataforma 9 ¾ para se despedir como sempre fazia. Cansada da visão, a garota sentou-se e chorou.Antes mesmo do Natal, sua visão se tornou verdadeira. _

- Ah, Bastian... Por que você não me escutou? – Elinor murmurou, ainda perdida em pensamentos, até que ouviu alguém bater na porta.

Antes que Elinor abrisse a porta, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros entrou.

- Eu achei que você estaria acordada, querida – Bellatrix disse, sentando-se ao lado da outra numa cadeira que conjurou. – É a primeira noite em seu lar depois de tantos anos.

- Sim, depois que vocês foram para Azkaban, minha mãe fez questão de se mudar para longe daqui. Então ela conheceu aquele trouxa pateta, e tive que ir morar com ela quando terminei Durmstrang – a loira respondeu com amargura. – Pelo menos, me casei com um bruxo.

- Um sangue-ruim miserável – a morena disse com desprezo. -, mas que soube ser útil no momento certo.

A menção de Christopher fez com que Elinor olhasse pela primeira vez para Bellatrix.

- Ele precisava mesmo morrer? Eu podia ter feito um feitiço de memória...

- Feitiços de memória podem ser quebrados por qualquer bruxo mais experiente – a outra disse com determinação. – Não, ele tinha que ser morto. Não servia para mais nada. O plano não podia ter nenhuma falha.

Elinor concordou com a cabeça, pensativa. O plano...

_Tudo começou quando viu o rosto do homem que quase atropelara. Imediatamente o reconheceu como Sirius Black, não precisava da visão para isso. Lembrava de quando o viu pela primeira vez, no casamento de Bellatrix, e pensava que ele atravessara o véu da Câmara da Morte, mas talvez estivesse enganada. Dumbledore poderia tê-lo salvo. Precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo._

_A princípio, faria com que Sirius pensasse que estava sendo perseguida por comensais. Ele a protegeria, levando-a para a Inglaterra, onde teria contato com a Ordem de Dumbledore e todos os seus planos, passando as informações para Bellatrix, que passaria para o Lord Negro. Mas logo Elinor descobriu que poderia conseguir mais._

_A perda de memória de Sirius foi um presente. Passou a informação para Bellatrix, que planejou tudo. Elinor faria com que Sirius pensasse que Dumbledore era o inimigo, e Voldemort era quem poderia protegê-los da arma secreta de Dumbledore, um garoto chamado Harry Potter, que deveria ser morto por Sirius. A proteção de Lílian Potter impedia que os inimigos matassem o garoto, e como Sirius era seu padrinho e tutor, talvez pudesse atingir Harry Potter._

_Usar Christopher foi idéia de Elinor. Na verdade, não era o verdadeiro Christopher. Era Lúcio, que tomava a poção polissuco para ficar com a aparência do seu ex-marido. Enquanto isso, o verdadeiro estava sendo torturado para contar tudo o que sabia sobre os aliados de Dumbledore nos Estados Unidos, pois ele mesmo era um deles._

_O plano estava se mostrando perfeito. Pelo menos até que Lúcio, sob a aparência de Christopher, percebesse o envolvimento entre ela e Sirius. Aquilo estava atrapalhando os planos, e deveria terminar imediatamente. Encontrar Christopher morto foi um aviso de como o plano deveria seguir. Quando Elinor disse que Christopher não precisava morrer, Lúcio concordou, mas depois do que vira, precisava avisar para a loira que eles não estavam brincando. E para provar que sabia o que tinha que fazer, Elinor decidiu que era hora de concluir o plano de uma vez por todas._

_O outro empecilho foi Sirius ter recuperado a memória. Harry não foi morto, e ainda por cima, teve que suportar o desprezo de Sirius. Lúcio estava certo. Se envolvera demais com ele, e tentava não pensar na visão. Era preciso um ódio muito forte para lançar um Avada Kedavra, e se Sirius sentia um ódio tão grande por ela, o que faria com o que estava sent... Não, não poderia pensar nisso. Era impossível. Deveria esquecer Sirius. Ela se tornaria uma comensal se fosse bem sucedida na próxima missão, o que aconteceu deveria ficar no passado._

- No que você está pensando? Não é no meu priminho, é? – a voz inocente de Bellatrix poderia enganar, mas ela estava em alerta, esperando pela resposta da cunhada.

Elinor não ficou surpresa com a pergunta. Bellatrix tinha conhecimento de Legimancia, não chegava a ser o suficiente para saber com certeza o que a outra estava pensando, mas dependendo da resposta, poderia acentuar ou acabar com as suspeitas da comensal.

- Estava pensando como foi divertido brincar com ele – ela disse, escondendo o máximo possível as dúvidas que sentia.

Bellatrix sorriu com sarcasmo. Conhecia o encanto do primo, e duvidava que Elinor resistisse, mas a loira soube exatamente o que deveria ter feito. Aproveitar o que lhe era oferecido e se divertir um pouco.

- Ah, o encanto dos Black... Impossível resistir, mas você sabe que não irá além disso. Bem, talvez, se você for fiel ao Lorde das Trevas, ele deixe você ficar com meu primo como seu bichinho de estimação...

Subitamente, Elinor sentiu nojo de Bellatrix. Nunca falou de um parente da mesma forma como a morena falara do primo. Para a loira, a família era o mais importante, por isso se arriscara tanto, para impedir que os irmãos fossem presos novamente. Sirius poderia ser contrário ao Lord Negro, mas ainda era um Black. Elinor se levantou, e de costas para a comensal, disse.

- Eu vou dormir. Amanhã nós conversamos, Bella.

- Eu já ia falar que estava tarde. Boa noite, querida.

Bellatrix saiu, mas Elinor ficou deitada na cama, acordada, por muito tempo.

**N/A1:** criei uma comunidade C2 para fics do Sirius, e queria convidar vocês para se juntarem à comunidade. O endereço está no meu profile (se não der certo, tem um link para as comunidades C2 do lado das minhas histórias favoritas no profile também). Para fazer parte, é só clicar em subscribe, e quem quiser ser um staff, manda um e-mail dizendo qual é seu id ou apelido do Ah, e se sobrar m tempinho, leiam o 1o capítulo da minha fic nova, **Tudo O que Deixamos Para Trás**, e opinem se o começo é legal, se vale a pena continuar...

**N/A2:** Obrigada pelas reviews! O incentivo foi tanto que eu terminei a cena do capítulo 1o que estava faltado! E novos leitores, bem-vindos! Tenho agora um leitor, wow, se estou agradando um homem, é porque a história não deve estar tão ruim assim :p **Ameria**, eu tentei explicar da maneira mais simples possível, mas pelo visto não deu certo, então agora que a fic está completa, vou fazer uma revisão e explicar essa parte com mais detalhes. **Tathi**, se você não está entendendo, me diz seu e-mail que eu esclareço as dúvidas... **Guilinha**, muito obrigada pelos elogios! É ótimo saber que eu estou melhorando a cada capítulo. **Anita**, o próximo capítulo é que é o último, e vai ter um epílogo que talvez eu tabém poste na semana que vem, ainda estou pensando... **Garota Sonserina** (vc é das minhas, hehehe), desde o capítulo... acho que 5 ou 6, estou atualizando semanalmente porque a fic estava praticamente completa... E acaba semana que vem... se eu for boazinha e colocar o cap 10 e o epílogo... **Bianca Potter, **a Elinor pode ser uma falsa de marca maior, mas eu adoro escrever a história dela, ela é em complexa, e adorei desenvolver a personalidade dela... O processo de criação às vezes é até melhor do que escrever... **time walker**, obrigada pelo elogio! Essa parte da visão e do duelo foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu planejei, e eu estava muuuuito ansiosa para escrever... No próximo capítulo (Momento) você vai ver a cena...


	11. Capítulo 10: Momento

10. MOMENTO

Aquele estava sendo o verão mais quente da década, mas mesmo assim, bruxos e bruxas tomavam conta das ruas do Beco Diagonal. Faltavam apenas duas semanas para o início das aulas em Hogwarts, e pais e alunos estavam lá para comprar o novo material escolar, mas muitos pararam o que faziam para ver Harry Potter e Sirius Black saírem da Floreios e Borrões.

Sirius era alvo dos olhares por ter sido inocentado recentemente. Muitos bruxos ainda suspeitavam dele, mas ele realmente não se importava. Harry, por outro lado, tinha dificuldades para evitar os outros. Adivinhava o que eles sentiam, pois a reação era a mesma dos estudantes de Hogwarts. Alguns achavam que ele era o culpado do que acontecera com seus familiares e pelo retorno de Voldemort, enquanto que outros o apoiavam.

- Não se importe com o que eles pensam – a mão de Sirius no ombro de Harry o acalmou. – São uns idiotas, não fazem a mínima idéia do que está acontecendo.

Harry concordou, sem estar arrependido de ter ido ao Beco Diagonal. Passou todas as férias escondido, e era praticamente a primeira vez que saía de Grimmauld Place. Estava animado para rever os amigos. Só vira Rony e Hermione na festa de aniversário, e queria saber porque eles não estavam no quartel da Ordem da Fênix. Quando ouviu a voz de Hermione discutindo com Rony e viu os dois, juntamente com Gina, Neville, Gui e Carlinhos, saindo de Gringotes, porém, adivinhou que não ficaria muito tempo sem saber a resposta.

- ... se você não consegue entender a diferença entre...

Rony foi o primeiro que viu Harry, e aliviado por ter um motivo para interromper Hermione, apontou para o amigo.

- Olhe, o Harry já está aqui!

Sem esperar por Hermione, Rony foi até Harry. A garota, sem outra alternativa, balançou a cabeça e acompanhando os outros, seguiu Rony.

- Oi, Harry – Rony começou, e ao ver Sirius, acrescentou depois que os outros cumprimentaram Harry. – Você não é a única escolta do Harry, é?

- É claro que não! – Hermione respondeu, girando os olhos com impaciência. – Eles estão escondidos, assim como a nossa escolta também.

- Eu sabia, só estava confirmando – Rony respondeu, mal-humorado, fazendo Harry rir. Sentia saudades até mesmo das brigas dos amigos.

- Vocês estão me lembrando o Tiago e a Lílian – Sirius disse. – As discussões deles eram pelos mesmos motivos bobos que as de vocês dois, mas eu sempre desconfiei que eles brigavam só para fazerem as pazes depois.

Rony e Hermione coraram violentamente, e Harry riu ainda mais. Os dois amigos estavam namorando desde o Natal do ano passado, mas eram bastante discretos.

- Onde vocês passaram as férias? Pensei que vocês ficariam em Grimmauld Place – Harry perguntou, mudando o assunto.

- Eles estavam comigo – Neville disse. – Dumbledore achou que isso distrairia os Comensais, fazendo eles pensarem que você estava em casa também.

- Mas não aconteceu nada, não? – Harry perguntou, preocupado.

- Nada que os aurores que estavam nos protegendo não pudessem conter – Gina disse, tranqüila. – Eles pararam de tentar atacar quando perceberam que você não estava com a gente.

Harry respirou aliviado, e sorriu para Gina. A ruiva foi uma grande amiga durante o sexto ano dele em Hogwarts, desde que ela começara a falar na frente dele, os dois se tornaram mais próximos.

Todos estavam conversando entre si, apontando para os objetos nas vitrines, mas todos ficaram animados quando passaram em frente à loja de materiais esportivos. Na vitrine, estava à mostra a nova Firebolt série F-3, e Rony murmurava como seria ótimo se o time da Grifinória voasse numa F-3. Desde que ele se tornara o capitão do time da Grifinória, com a saída de Katie Bell, antiga capitã, ele ficou um pouco paranóico com o quadribol. Até mesmo Hermione admirava a vassoura, e conversava com Gina.

Todos estavam distraídos para perceber a cobra verde que começava a se desenhar no céu. Mas nem todos estavam tão distraídos. Sirius estava alerta o bastante para ver a linha verde que corria na direção deles, e envolvia tudo o que estava em sua frente numa armadilha sem saída.

Sirius não gritou para que os outros se escondessem. Sacou a varinha e ficou em posição de ataque, e o grupo o imitou, observando a cobra verde que saía da caveira e sobrevoava o céu ameaçadoramente.

Em seguida, foi a vez da multidão no Beco Diagonal ficar ciente do que estava acontecendo. A visão do sinal de perigo no céu fez com que bruxos tentassem aparatar, mas era impossível fugir depois de estar envolvido pela luz verde. Muitos gritavam e corriam, assustados, sem ao menos estarem vendo os comensais. Mas logo o céu estava tomado por bruxos encapuzados, montados em vassouras, e no chão, outros aparatavam.

Os comensais começaram a lançar feitiços. Lojas explodiam, e os bruxos que não se feriam, corriam. Sirius, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Nevile, Gui, Carinhos e a escolta que estava escondida imediatamente começaram a atacar os comensais e a proteger os bruxos do Beco Diagonal.

Entre os Comensais, estava Elinor. Ela ainda não recebera a Marca Negra, mas se fosse bem sucedida no ataque, com certeza se tornaria um comensal. Tentando focalizar isso, ela começou a enfrentar uma bruxa que fazia parte da escolta de Harry, enquanto que praticamente ao lado dela, Sirius duelava contra um comensal.

Nenhum dos dois estava totalmente centralizado na luta. Cada um estava ciente da presença do outro. Sirius reconheceu Elinor assim que a viu, pelos gestos, e a voz dela dizendo os feitiços confirmou isso. Os dois estavam lutando contra outros inimigos, mas pensavam na luta que aconteceria cedo ou tarde.

Elinor lançava feitiços contra sua oponente, mas a bruxa era experiente e bem treinada. Desviava dos feitiços com destreza, até que um dos feitiços da loira acertou a bruxa. Elinor sorriu quando sua oponente caiu, desacordada, e não precisou se virar para saber que Sirius estaria atrás dela, pronto para iniciar o duelo que previra. Ela retirou a máscara. Não precisava disso entre os dois.

- Como eu disse – ela falou, um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Eu nunca duvidei disso – Sirius respondeu, pondo-se em posição de ataque.

A loira o imitou, e o duelo começou. Várias seqüências de raios coloridos saiam das varinhas dos dois, sem que nenhum deles fosse atingido. Os feitiços eram derrotados por um contra-feitiço, ou eram desviados, até que Elinor acertou o primeiro feitiço em Sirius.

- Ingemino Animus! (sobre esse feitiço, ver N/A1)

Ele sentiu como se seu cérebro estivesse se duplicando. Com dificuldade, conseguiu se manter de pé e lançar um feitiço, mas Elinor facilmente desviou-se dele. Ela aproximou-se de Sirius, com um sorriso de triunfo e a varinha apontada na direção dele. Porém, quando a loira estava prestes a dizer o feitiço, Sirius se levantou, totalmente recuperado. O feitiço que Elinor lançara causava confusão e imensa dor num primeiro momento, mas o efeito principal era aumentar a percepção, e Sirius já sentia esses efeitos. Percebeu que aquele era o momento, e lançou o feitiço no momento em que a loira menos esperava.

- Immobilus!

O feitiço atingiu Elinor, e exatamente como na visão, estava caída no chão. Sirius apontava a varinha na direção dela, com determinação, mas Elinor não olhava mais para ele. Ela via, com espanto, Bellatrix apontar a varinha para Sirius, e entendeu que a luz verde que vira foi a do feitiço que a comensal estava prestes a lançar indo em direção ao primo. E ela percebeu que aquele era o momento de fazer o que deveria ter feito desde o começo.

Elinor foi rápida o bastante para que Sirius, surpreso, não fizesse nada. A loira se levantou e disse o feitiço com fúria, antes que Bellatrix terminasse.

- Estupefaça!

A morena encarou a outra com surpresa por um segundo antes de cair desmaiada, e só então, Elinor abaixou a varinha, mas não desviava o olhar de Bellatrix. Atrás dela, Sirius observava a cena, sério e impassível.

-x-x-x-

O Hospital St. Mungus estava bastante movimentado. Curandeiros e curandeiras corriam pelos corredores, apressados, mas alheios à movimentação, Sirius e Dumbledore conversavam enquanto uma enfermeira examinava o animago.

- Eu sei que deveria ter alertado sobre o atentado, mas eu nunca acreditei que aquilo aconteceria – ele falou enquanto uma curandeira colocava um curativo na cabeça dele.

Dumbledore ignorou a mentira de Sirius, e concordou com a cabeça.

- Visões podem ser enganadoras.

- Mas eu não entendo... Como eu pude ver o que ia acontecer? Eu nunca tive visões.

- Eu imagino que foi por causa da perda de memória – o diretor disse, cruzando as mãos. – Você já lembrava de tudo, mas era muito recente. Ainda havia um vazio em suas lembranças, e quando Elinor tocou em você, sua essência mágica talvez tenha absorvido a visão como forma de preencher esse vazio.

- Pelo menos tudo terminou bem.

- Sim, ninguém foi ferido gravemente, e conseguimos prender Bellatrix Lestrange, graças a Elinor – Dumbledore fez questão de acrescentar, olhando fixamente para Sirius. – Ela se arriscou ao salvar você.

- Era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer – ele respondeu sem esconder a raiva que sentia da mulher.

- Você não está entendendo. Elinor se arriscou o suficiente para que todos os aliados de Voldemort passem a querer vê-la morta por ter traído Voldemort. Bellatrix e os outros comensais capturados foram uma enorme perda para a Ordem das Trevas.

- Ela sabia o que estava fazendo – ele murmurou em resposta com descaso.

- Exatamente, Sirius.

Dumbledore encarava Sirius, e, incomodado com o olhar interrogativo do diretor, o outro desviou o rosto.

- Ela é capaz de se virar sozinha.

- É claro que sim. Elinor me respondeu isso quando eu ofereci um lugar em Hogwarts. Ela disse que preferia voltar para o Canadá.

Rapidamente, Sirius olhou para Dumbledore. Por um momento, o diretor viu no rosto do ex-aluno toda a preocupação, mas logo ele retomou o autocontrole.

- Se ela quis assim, é porque pode ficar longe de problemas – ele se levantou. – Vou ir ver se está tudo bem com o Harry.

Enquanto Sirius saía da sala, Dumbledore o observava, pensativo.

**N/A1:** de acordo com meu dicionário de latim (se estiver errado, a culpa é dele!), _Ingemino_ significa dobro, e _Animus_ significa mente, consciência. Eu imaginei esse feitiço como dobrar a perspicácia e a inteligência. Como não usamos totalmente o nosso cérebro, ele precisaria se adaptar, daí vem a dor, num primeiro momento, mas em seguida, a pessoa está mais perspicaz.

**N/A2:** **Luiza Potter**, adorei a sua review! Obrigada por estar gostando tanto assim da fic (apesar de eu achar que eu não mereço tantos elogios...)! **Guilinha Black**, desculpa por ter te deixado ansiosa... mas acho que vou deixar ainda mais! **Thati**, n me importo nem um pouco em esclarecer dúvidas dos leitores, na medida do possível... Às vezes, não dá pra falar sem entregar o que vai acontecer... **Garota Sonserina**, a única coisa que posso dizer é que logo, logo você não vai estar mais triste, mas sim, ansiosa (eu espero........).


	12. Epílogo: E sempre estarei

**N/A:** Como o epílogo tem relação com a cena final do capítulo 10, decidi colocar o epílogo hoje... Então, sem mais enrolação...

Epílogo: ... E SEMPRE ESTAREI

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,_

_I'll tell you that._

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it_

_Where's the sense in that?_

(Eu sei que você acha que eu não deveria amar você ainda

Eu direi isso

Mas se eu não dissesse, bem, eu ainda teria sentido isso

Onde está o sentido nisso?)

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_

_Or return to where we were_

(Eu prometo que não estou tentando dificultar sua vida

Ou voltar para onde estávamos)

_Well I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

(Bem, eu afundarei com esse navio

E não levantarei minhas mãos e me renderei

Não haverá bandeira branca sobre minha porta

Estou apaixonada, e sempre estarei)

_I know I left too much mess and_

_Destruction to come back again_

_And I caused nothing but trouble_

_I understand if you can't talk to me again_

_And if you live by the rules of "it's over" _

_Then I'm sure that makes sense_

(Eu sei, eu deixei muita mágoa e

Destruição para voltar outra vez

E eu não trouxe nada além de problemas

Eu entendo se você não puder falar comigo de novo

E se você seguir as regras de 'está acabado'

Então tenho certeza que faz sentido)

Well I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

(Bem, eu afundarei com esse navio

E não levantarei minhas mãos e me renderei

Não haverá bandeira branca sobre minha porta

Estou apaixonada, e sempre estarei)

Sirius já recebera alta, e estava na sala de espera, esperando informações sobre os outros feridos.

Elinor parou na frente dele. Tentou lutar, mas não conseguiu ficar longe dele. Podia ter o enganado, mas no meio de tantas mentiras, ela tinha certeza do amor que sentia por ele.

Sirius estava sentado, e abaixou a cabeça quando viu a mulher se aproximando.

- Sirius, diga uma palavra e tudo vai ser diferente.

Elinor não viu, mas ele sorriu. Ele se levantou, e seus olhos encontraram os da mulher. Nunca havia notado antes como o azul dos olhos dela parecia com o azul do céu. Aqueles olhos o atraíam, e ele deixou-se dominar por eles. Sirius se aproximou de Elinor lentamente.

Sem dizer uma palavra, envolveu a cintura de Elinor em seus braços, e um arrepio de prazer percorreu o pescoço e se espalhou pelo seu corpo. Pouco importava o quanto ela o enganou. Depois de doze anos em Azkaban, havia aprendido que não deveria desperdiçar nenhuma chance, e ele amava aquela mulher, com seus planos sórdidos, com suas mentiras, a única possuidora da fórmula mágica para que ele conseguisse esquecer todo o seu bom senso apenas com um gesto corriqueiro como enrugar a testa, ou mexer nos cabelos.

Com a outra mão, ele segurou a cabeça de Elinor delicadamente e a aproximou de seu rosto, entreabrindo os lábios e deixando sua língua explorar a boca de Elinor como se isso fosse o suficiente para descobrir todos os segredos que ela ainda deveria esconder.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Sirius, e ele pensou, com alívio, que Elinor não era capaz de ler mentes. Não podia controlar o que sentia, mas era capaz de controlar seus desejos.

Sirius levantou a cabeça e olhou para Elinor com apatia.

- Adeus.

Elinor, lentamente, concordou com a cabeça. Ela não ia lutar contra a decisão dele.

- Adeus, Sirius.

Ela saiu sem olhar para Sirius, e ele também a ignorou. Sirius só desviou o rosto da parede quando Remo voltou, minutos depois.

- Elinor esteve aqui para se despedir.

Remo concordou com a cabeça, vendo a tensão que outros que não conheciam Sirius tão bem quanto ele não veriam.

- Você vai deixar ela ir desse jeito?

- Já deixei, não foi? – ele respondeu, rude.

Remo respirou fundo, impressionado em como a teimosia do amigo o impedia de enxergar além da raiva.

- Não estou falando nisso. Pelo que você me disse, Elinor era uma aliada importante de Voldemort, e ele não vai deixar que ela escape facilmente. Para onde ela for, ela será caçada por Voldemort. E pelo que você me disse, se Voldemort conseguir encontrá-la, não estará somente se vingando. Também vai estar se livrando de alguém que poderia ajudar Harry a derrotá-lo.

Sirius se levantou, irritado com Remo por ele estar certo. Ela era importante para que Harry o derrotasse. E sua raiva aumentou ainda mais quando viu que não havia outra alternativa além de trazer Elinor de volta.

FIM 

Entre bloqueios, quase desistências, aqui está o fim. Bem, depende. Se vocês querem continuação, eu farei. A trama finalmente está completa em minha cabeça (esse foi um dos motivos de eu quase ter desistido, não estava muito certa sobre como seria a continuação, mas quando consegui elaborar a trama, eu 'destravei'), então, se vocês quiserem, assim que eu tiver algo para mostrar, eu posto aqui nesse batcanal, provavelmente só será quando eu estiver de férias. No mais, obrigada por permanecerem lendo, por terem esperado, para quem acompanha a fic desde o primeiro capítulo, por terem insistido para eu não abandonar a fic... Espero que vocês tenham gostado, pois, apesar de tudo, eu gostei. Nunca tinha escrito uma fic em que o capítulo 8 e o epílogo estavam prontos antes da fic estar realmente completa!


End file.
